


人远天涯近

by Veronica_Kim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 嗑药, 童话au, 解离
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 「这是位……公主？」提利昂惊讶地盯着这个身形古怪的女人，裙子穿在她身上都像个笑话，更别提王冠了。詹姆小心翼翼地挪开了玻璃棺材的盖子，把它架在高台边沿，然后他伸手探了探沉睡公主的脉搏：「她还活着，天知道她睡了到底有多久。有什么办法能让她醒过来吗？」「唔……你也许可以……吻她？」提利昂提议道。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 玻璃棺材

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次这样认真写稍长点的剧情流 AU 文，对我实在是一个巨大的挑战！我不擅长写情节，没什么想象力，大家先凑合看吧。我尽量不坑，拼了拼了。
> 
> 分级是 T，主要是考虑到会有一定的暴力描写，如果后期暴力描写升级，我会把分级调高。但哪怕是调到 E，这篇也不会有性爱场景。 ~~我写累了的时候会去写一篇肉文来换换脑子。~~
> 
> 感谢我的两位 beta readers 给予的反馈，fancysnail 使我对角色和情节都能有更深的思考，minisparrow 使我能对自己的目标更为确信。没有你们的帮助就不会有这篇文！

幽暗的山底通道有一股火药的气味。提利昂的靴子踩在碎石上，发出诡异的声响。火把的光芒在他脸前闪动。

这条路已不知走过多少次，但今天，此刻，提利昂总觉得有什么不对劲的地方。连火把投在墙上的影子都能让他莫名不安，哪怕那是他再熟悉不过的两个身影——前面那个矮矮小小的，光看影子可能会被认作是个孩子；后面那个高高大大的，长剑别在腰间。

「还没到吗？」他身后传来带着紧张感的问询声。也许詹姆也感到了那种不安，提利昂忍不住回头看了一眼。

「快了。」他回答。詹姆安静了下来。奇怪，他平时不是那样容易安静的人。提利昂注意到詹姆的手指在剑柄上握紧了。

经过了三个分岔口和两个转弯，经过其他矮人对詹姆不友好的目光，经过一块刻着符文的古老石碑，经过被梁上的龙骨注视的大厅……那扇紧闭的朴素木门终于出现在眼前，提利昂松了一口气。

「你们的藏宝库就配这样的门？」詹姆惊讶地问，「这也太貌不惊人了。」

「我还以为你没那么以貌取人哪，詹姆。」提利昂无辜地向他眨眨眼，将火把插进门边墙上的铜座里，「不然你怎么会和我做朋友？」

「别这么说嘛，咱俩毕竟是在同一座城堡里长大的，」詹姆咧嘴一笑，他的笑容一直都有种独特的魅力，能让人有所期许，「你也知道，那鬼地方没几个人像你这么有趣，虽然有不少人比你漂亮。」

「比如瑟曦女王——为她你才来这里，」提利昂不无讽刺地说，「好为你心爱的女王献上一份举世无双的珍宝，庆祝她和别人的婚礼。忠诚、心碎、孤单而勇敢的骑士……你们人类偏喜欢管这种狗屁倒灶的事儿叫『浪漫』。」

詹姆用那双猫一样的绿眼睛盯着他，看得提利昂颇有些不自在。他有点后悔，他喜欢詹姆，自己作为唯一一个在人类国度里长大的矮人，顶着这具小小的身躯和丑陋的脸，从小就不知被多少人视作怪物，是詹姆让他的生活不至于太糟糕的。而他明明知道詹姆对爱情非常认真。

詹姆叹了口气：「人们总说矮人是内心和外表一样丑恶的小恶魔，我偏不肯信，怪我。」

「你在我的王国、我的地盘上，诋毁我的种族？我听说人类都很愚蠢，我偏不肯信，怪我。」反唇相讥也许不是现在最该做的事，但提利昂一贯很难管住自己的舌头。

詹姆发出一阵轻笑声，他一点也不生气，这让提利昂更感到羞愧。詹姆推了推他：「那你倒是给我看看，这扇其貌不扬的门背后，都藏了些什么稀世珍宝啊？」

提利昂定了定神，不知为何，经过地道时的那种不祥感再度向他袭来。他迟疑着面向木门，甩了甩头，用手指在上面画了个符，低声念出了咒语。

一团奇异的红光随着他的咒语闪现在木门上，像是心形的火焰，飞快地又消失了。提利昂愣住了。

「怎么了？」詹姆问。

「有点不对劲。」提利昂呢喃道。他重新画了个符，再次念响咒语。不可能出错的……但是他打开这扇门已经有许多次了，从没出现过那团红色的光。

这一次，门把手上升起了一道紫白的烟雾，提利昂谨慎地伸手去握了握，光芒从把手和门缝中流泻而出。他深深地吸了口气，拉开了门，光亮一时之间让他目眩，难以看清屋子里的情况。这是正常的，每次都会发生的，但提利昂有点犹豫，直到詹姆兴奋的声音开始催促他，他才终于咬了咬牙，迈步走了进去。

当屋中光芒散尽，恢复正常的视野时，提利昂终于放下了心。即便金灿灿的宝物像山一样堆积在中央，这座大厅仍然显得有种空旷感，巨大的龙头骨悬在上方，空洞的眼睛向下望着，像是从云层之中望着地面。詹姆小心翼翼地接近着宝藏堆，视线顺着闪烁起伏的边缘而游弋，最后他赞叹地摇了摇头：「太惊人了。」

「真的？我怎么觉得你其实兴趣缺缺啊？」提利昂斜了他一眼，「你们西境王国可从来不缺金子。」

「金子买不到一切。」詹姆对他笑了笑，「你知道这里有多少宝石是我见都没见到过的？」

「你倒成了个宝石专家啦？」提利昂故作惊讶地说，「咱俩认识多久了？你怎么还瞒着我呢。」

「我有太多你不知道的天赋了，怕吓着你。」詹姆挤了下眼。话音刚落，他的注意力就被一条蓝宝石项链吸引了。

「那是蓝宝石，不是什么稀罕物啊。至少在我们明月山脉不算是。可别说你没见过蓝宝石？」

「我见过蓝宝石……我只是觉得它很美。」

一边说着，詹姆一边轻柔地将那串项链捧起。被切割成泪滴形状的蓝宝石，就这样缓缓滴落在他掌心，这幅画面的确很美。以人类的标准而言，詹姆模样着实俊美，而且身材挺拔，有一头阳光般耀眼的金发，不知有多少女人会愿意用罕见的华美宝石来装扮他，可他倒把自己像献祭似的献给了瑟曦，任凭她一次又一次碾碎他的心。提利昂怎么也无法理解。

詹姆握住蓝宝石的瞬间，提利昂的余光瞥见墙角似乎有道红光闪了一下，他的不安又回来了。他强作镇定问道：「你想把这条项链送给瑟曦？」

詹姆犹豫了一下，摇了摇头：「瑟曦不会喜欢它的。首先，这的确不是什么稀罕物，她可能会嫌它太普通了……其次是，她不喜欢泪滴形状的宝石，觉得它象征着软弱。」

提利昂意味深长地看了他一眼：「那你还可以自己留着。」比如，送给瑟曦之外的任何女人。

「我？」詹姆挑了挑眉，「你能想象我戴项链吗？」

提利昂居然认真地想了一下，然后正色道：「我能。」

詹姆叹了口气：「要不我干脆穿上裙子算了。」

「我没意见。你穿裙子肯定就像我穿盔甲一样合适。」

詹姆笑了，刚想说什么，他突然停了下来，提利昂的不安瞬间升到了顶点。他看到詹姆的目光好奇地向自己身侧的某个地方望去，然后手指也抬了起来，指向那里。

提利昂顺着他的姿势转头，红色光芒在墙上闪烁，像是一团心形的火焰。他咽了咽口水，缓步接近它，詹姆抢到他身前，一手按在剑柄上。当二人来到红心近前，詹姆手中的蓝宝石忽然也发起光来，墙上的红心火焰边缘逐渐扩大，形成了一扇门，像是被火焰烧出来的。

提利昂和詹姆对视了一眼，詹姆伸手碰了碰门，显然并不真的烫手。提利昂脑子里盘算着，刚想说些什么，詹姆已经把蓝宝石往口袋里一放，「唰」地一声拔出剑来，推门走了进去。提利昂心下暗自咒骂他的莽撞，却也只好跟上。

踏入火焰之门，门后的景象远不像提利昂担忧的那般恐怖，比之矮人王国的厅堂，这个神秘之处的布置更接近人类的口味，优美的石柱上刻着日月的图案，墙上的刺绣挂毯似乎是亚夏的风格，大理石地板的中央有个像祭坛式的高台，鲜花层层叠叠……「这到底是什么地方？」提利昂困惑地说。

詹姆好像根本没听到提利昂说什么，他的注意力完全被台子上的东西吸引了。提利昂并不怪他——那是一副全透明的玻璃棺材，从他的角度，只能看到棺材底部的一双脚，里面显然躺着一个人。

「詹姆，小心。」

当他终于费劲爬上台子，他总算能看清棺材里的人了。提利昂一时有些无法接受眼前的画面——玻璃棺材中躺着一位沉睡的公主，头戴银冠，身穿粉红色的裙服，双手交叠在胸前。但她身材比詹姆还高大，肩膀也比詹姆宽阔，腰粗得像头牛，脖子怕是戴不上普通的项链，手掌能顶自己三个，头发像是团干枯的稻草。最让他感到不适的是她的面容，和美丽毫不沾边，突出的门牙顶起她肥厚的嘴唇，雀斑缀满她形状不堪的颧骨，她的鼻梁太歪，耳朵太大……她看上去甚至根本都不像个女人，完全没有女人身体的那种玲珑曲线。

「这是位……公主？」提利昂惊讶地盯着这个身形古怪的女人，裙子穿在她身上都像个笑话，更别提王冠了。

「应该是。」詹姆说，「看她的装扮确实像是公主。」

「她应该是睡着了，她没有死。」提利昂端详着她起伏的胸膛。詹姆没有回答，于是他转过头去看他。他愣住了。

詹姆的表情……非常温柔。如果这位公主真的是人类，那她恐怕是提利昂见过的外表最不协调的人类了，但是詹姆似乎为她的这种不协调而心生怜悯。提利昂想起自己的童年，在所有人看着他都会多少露出一种嫌恶的表情时，詹姆从来没有用那种目光看过他，一次也没有。他对提利昂就像是对待一位人类的亲人一样，像是对他自己的弟弟一样。

「我可能知道她是谁。」提利昂突然说。

詹姆终于舍得看他一眼了。提利昂饶有趣味地盯着他：「我听过一些传说。关于一座失落的岛屿，塔斯。一位沉睡的公主受到了诅咒，塔斯岛也因此而坠入海底。」

「坠入海底？我们现在是在海底？」詹姆打了个哆嗦。

提利昂也被这种想法吓了一跳：「我想大概不是。这里只有她。」

「她的岛屿王国的其他人怎么样了呢？」

「好像也睡着了？」提利昂挠了挠头，「我记不清了，奇怪的传说罢了。」

詹姆小心翼翼地挪开了玻璃棺材的盖子，把它架在高台边沿，然后他伸手探了探沉睡公主的脉搏：「她还活着，天知道她睡了到底有多久。有什么办法能让她醒过来吗？」

「唔……你也许可以……吻她？」提利昂提议道。

詹姆愣了一下：「啊？」

「吻她，命中注定的王子的吻可以将公主从诅咒之中解救出来。我是这么听说的。」

「但我不是王子。」

「不重要。你先试试嘛。」

詹姆一脸狐疑地看着他。提利昂清了清喉咙：「你看，我猜这件事和你拿起来的那条蓝宝石项链有什么关系，你也看到它发光了，也许你真的是个预言中的王子呢？这可能是你的命运！」

詹姆踌躇着，他的手慢慢从公主的腕间挪到了她手背上，最后他摇了摇头：「不行。我不能吻她。」

提利昂高声叫了起来：「为什么？我知道，她是丑了点，但不过就是一个吻，你又不损失什么。瑟曦永远都不需要知道。」老实说，他感到有点失望，他以为至少詹姆不会介意吻一个丑陋的姑娘。

「不是因为这些，我的意思是……如果她不愿意我吻她呢？」詹姆皱了皱眉，认真地说，「我都没有问过她，怎么能吻她？」

提利昂瞪大了眼睛，他想要爆笑，但事情太过可笑的时候他反而笑不出来了：「天啊，詹姆，我真没想到，你怎么这么纯情啊？」

「这和纯情没关系。」詹姆哭笑不得地说。

「快别犯傻了，你想想看，长成她这副尊容的女人能被你这种男人亲吻，她该感激涕零才对。她原本有生之年都不见得能有这种机会！」提利昂呲着牙说，他感觉自己的面庞扭曲了起来。他现在一定显得很丑恶。

詹姆的眉头皱了起来，他的眼神变得冰冷，只有当他真的对提利昂的话反感时，他才会露出这种表情。「我不能亲吻一个昏睡中的女人，她甚至根本都不认识我！我不管你的传说都说了什么，我不能。」

「行吧。」提利昂赌气地说，「那我来。该死的，说不定我才是个王子呢！」

他作势要趴到公主身上，詹姆一把就死死扣住了他的手腕：「停下，你惹我生气了，提利昂。」

提利昂用自己异色的双眼倔强地瞪着詹姆，好像这样能让他害怕似的。但是詹姆当然不会怕，他什么都不怕，更何况，提利昂能有什么值得怕的呢？对詹姆来说，他只是一个丑陋、矮小、无助的弟弟，只能等待着高大的骑士哥哥对他的赐予。

「你就不能帮我想想看，有没有什么别的办法？」詹姆撇了撇嘴，手上的力道稍有放松，「我可不信你只有这种歪主意。」

「『歪主意』。」提利昂苦涩地说，「好吧，好吧，那，要不你试试那条项链？」

詹姆眨了眨眼，松开了提利昂。提利昂揉着自己的手腕：「那块发光的蓝宝石。一般来说，会自己发光的东西，总能有点奇怪的效用。」

「看，我就知道你能想出别的点子。」詹姆笑了。提利昂神情复杂地看着他从怀中掏出蓝宝石，宝石仍在持续发出微弱的光芒，詹姆的手指尖轻柔地碰触着宝石，仿佛他相信自己真的在碰触一滴眼泪那样。然后他把宝石慢慢地放到了沉睡公主的胸口。

「你说对了，提利昂！」詹姆发出轻声的惊呼。

宝石开始发出前所未有的强光，一道一道从玻璃棺材里迸射而出，洒向房间的每个角落，灿烂光辉之下的沉睡公主不但没有显得娇艳几分，反而被强烈对比的光影衬托得更加骇人了。提利昂有些难过地看着她，甚至有点不希望她醒过来，不管这个女人是谁，她之前的、之后的生活，必定不容易。

光芒开始褪去时，最先动起来的是公主的脚。当提利昂转头去注视她的面庞时，她的眼睛已经睁开了。

那是怎样的一双眼睛啊。比蓝宝石更美丽，比泪滴更清澈，比光芒更耀眼。这双美目长在她脸上，倒是让她全身的那种不协调达到了一个高峰。

公主眨了眨眼，忽然「砰」地直起身来，吓得提利昂和詹姆都往后一退。公主看了看他俩，手扶着棺材边沿一撑，粉色的裙摆飘然一闪，她利落地从里面翻身跳了出来，矫健得像头小鹿似的。蓝宝石从她胸口落下，跌进玻璃棺材的底部。

「你们是谁？我父王呢？」公主警惕地盯着他们，双手在身侧握成拳头，看起来似乎他们谁敢接近，她就会往他们脸上招呼。还好詹姆没吻她，不然现在场面可能会很难看。

「提利昂。」提利昂小心地指指自己，「矮人。他是詹姆。你是谁？」

「塔斯的布蕾妮。」不得不承认，她的姿态，语气，无疑具有一股王室气度，「塔斯王塞尔温的女儿。我……」她顿了顿，眼中开始涌上迷茫的神色，伸手扶住了她的额头。

「唔，殿下……」詹姆试探着开口，向她走去，「你还好吗？」

「你就是传说中的王子吗？」布蕾妮忽而抬头看向詹姆，问道。

詹姆停下了：「王子？我可不是。我是个骑士。我叫詹姆。」

「凯特琳夫人……她的诅咒。她、她说只有到某天，命中注定的王子唤醒我，我才能从熟睡中醒来。」布蕾妮公主的细语仿佛梦呓，她困惑地看着詹姆，「如果你不是那位王子，那我为什么会醒过来？」

提利昂轻轻地咳嗽了两声：「我说，公主殿下，这里有两个人哪，你凭什么认为我就不能是个王子啦？」

布蕾妮公主怔了怔，她忽然窘迫地绞着双手，满脸红云，像个慌张的孩子似的。她微微欠下身，望着提利昂的眼睛，抱歉地说：「我太失礼了，请您原谅，我无意冒犯，只是刚从沉睡中苏醒……」

提利昂睁大眼睛看着她，这位公主实在太奇怪了，她表现得好像提利昂真的可能是一位王子似的。「很可惜，我也不是王子。」提利昂遗憾地说。

「哦。」布蕾妮呆呆地说，她好像因为没有冒犯提利昂而松了口气。「那……」

「让我猜猜……『王子』会不会是指的那条项链？」詹姆向着棺材里指了指，「严格来说，是这玩意儿唤醒了你。」

布蕾妮公主这才注意到了蓝宝石项链。她小心地向棺材靠近，将项链拎了起来，手指摩挲着宝石，露出一种惆怅的表情：「你很可能说对了。『泪王子』，恰恰是这块宝石的名字。它……它属于塔斯，可它为什么会在这里？」

「比起这个，我觉得更重要的问题是，你为什么会在这里？」提利昂皱了皱眉头，「从我们的角度看，倒像是这块宝石把你带来了。」

「哈，看起来谁唤醒你并不重要。」詹姆有点好笑地说，「想想看我差点就吻了你……」

「什么？」布蕾妮公主恍惚地打断了他的话。提利昂在心中叹了口气。

詹姆尴尬地轻咳两声：「这是个笑话。因为提利昂跟我说……」

「笑话？」布蕾妮攥紧了项链，向后退了一步，她的脸涨得通红，显得更丑了，「当我睡着时，你就在旁边拿我取乐吗？你刚才说你是个骑士，这可不是骑士所为。」

詹姆的脸色变了变：「听着，殿下，比起骑士会做什么不会做什么，你现在最好还是多操心点别的事吧。至于我，我没兴趣拿你取乐，你有什么能娱乐到我的？」

空气中顿时一片死寂，也不知这二人到底互相瞪了有多久，提利昂才终于鼓起勇气说：「我们先离开这个地方好吗？」

* * *

几个小时之后，三个人再次聚在一起，坐在地下王国的一个小会客厅里，布蕾妮公主坐在矮矮的长沙发上，不安地翻动她裙服的荷叶领边，长长的腿和高大的身体让她在矮人的沙发上坐得非常别扭。詹姆和提利昂坐在她对面，比起她，詹姆已经习惯了这种高度的座椅，他的自如更衬出布蕾妮的尴尬。

他们刚刚结束了和矮人王的会见，布蕾妮向矮人们解释了自己的处境——和传说一样，布蕾妮是一位遭到诅咒的公主。诅咒她的是一个死灵怪物，「石心夫人」，她原本是一位高贵美丽的夫人，生前名叫凯特琳，是布蕾妮公主的老师。她的孩子为塔斯王国出征而死，悲痛的她和红女巫做了交易，企图复活自己的孩子，但法术失败反倒使她自己化为魔物。她将苦难的遭遇怪罪到塔斯王国头上，因此诅咒了布蕾妮，并使塔斯所有人都陷入沉睡，岛屿也落入海底。

「我还可以拯救塔斯，」布蕾妮向矮人王恳求道，「我父王请法师用魔咒保护塔斯岛，人们不会在海底淹死。我得找到石心夫人，想办法破除塔斯的诅咒。对于该怎么找到她，我大致心中有数，但我现在实在身无长物。」从他们发现布蕾妮的地方出来后，红心火焰的门就消失了，他们再也没能回到那个放着玻璃棺材的大厅。

「公主，你的遭遇确实引人同情，但矮人王国从来不掺和人类诸国的事端，更何况此事与那个难缠的红女巫有关。」矮人王摇了摇头回答道，「我不能提供更多帮助，但因为你毕竟在我的国土上醒来，我可以赠送你一副盔甲和一柄宝剑，用我们明月山脉珍贵的材料、独特的技巧和秘密的魔法打造而成。你只需找到愿为你披挂上阵的骑士，随时可以开始量身打造。」

提利昂知道詹姆会愿意帮助她的，但令他没想到的是，布蕾妮立刻便回答：「谢谢您，陛下，我自己就可以使用盔甲和武器，如若能够按照我的身材打造，那就最好不过。」

詹姆的惊讶绝对不会亚于提利昂，但不知为什么，他把自己掩饰得很好。矮人王也很惊讶，不过他同意了布蕾妮公主的请求，也答应让她在地下王国暂居几日，等候他们为她打造盔甲和宝剑。当然，因为蓝宝石「泪王子」曾经是属于塔斯的，他也毫不犹豫地认可它现在归布蕾妮所有了。

可是除此之外，再没有其它的了。坐在会客厅里，提利昂为布蕾妮倒上一杯茶：「倒不是我们的国王太抠门，实在是我们和人类的关系没有那么好。我不知道在你入睡时，世界是不是现在这样。」

「没有太大变化。」布蕾妮皱眉说，「其实，我之前从来都没见过矮人。」

「我会送给殿下您一匹马的，包在我身上吧。」提利昂拍了拍胸口，「其他的就交给詹姆，他可是西境王国最富有的大臣之子。有了金子，你们可以招兵买马。」

「你别把我说得好像就只是个金矿嘛。是这样，在金钱之外，我大概也能帮上一点忙，」詹姆用一种好奇的目光打量着布蕾妮公主，「殿下，我是个战士。不是一般的战士，最好的那种。」

「我相信你是。」布蕾妮抿了一口茶，「呃，提利昂，你能不能再帮我一个忙。」

「请说。」她没回答詹姆，倒是来向提利昂求助，他有点想笑，瞥了一眼詹姆。詹姆不动声色。

「这几天……你能帮我找几件……男装吗？」她脸上一红，「我不喜欢总穿着裙服，很不方便。」

提利昂怔了怔，为难地说：「这里是矮人王国，我们恐怕没有适合你的衣服。」

「我能给你带几件。」詹姆说。

布蕾妮飞快地看了詹姆一眼，又低下头去，小声说：「谢谢，詹姆爵士。」

她终于用了「爵士」，对骑士的敬语来称呼他。提利昂觉得他俩越发好笑了。

「不用，殿下。」詹姆也一本正经地说，「我想请问……你真的知道该怎么使用盔甲和武器？」

「和你一样，我是个战士。」布蕾妮的蓝眼睛之中有种镇静，「如果你懂得如何使用它们，那么我也同样懂得。无需担心矮人王的好意被浪费。」

詹姆看起来十分平静，但他的手指在膝盖上浮躁地敲打着：「我等不及要见识一下了。」

「见识？」布蕾妮皱了皱眉，「你的意思是？」

「我是说，等我们一同上路时。」詹姆露出迷人的笑容。

「『一同上路』？」布蕾妮放下了手中的茶杯，「可是，爵士，我并没邀请你同行啊。」

「你不需要邀请，一位骑士理应保护落难的公主，难道不是吗？」詹姆语带讽刺地笑道，「不然你岂非又要说，我表现得不像个骑士了。」

布蕾妮严肃地盯着他：「我不需要别人保护。我可以保护自己。」

「我相信你可以，殿下，但是你确实需要帮助啊。」提利昂打圆场道，「有人帮助，又何必独自逞英雄呢？你想想，石心夫人的目的难道不就是这样，把你隔绝在你自己的故乡、亲人和人民之外，令你感到你只剩下自己。相信我，你现在才刚苏醒，但时间久了，你可不会喜欢那种孤独的。」

布蕾妮安静了下来，她似乎也不是听不进劝。提利昂赶紧伸手捅了捅詹姆，但他发现詹姆正在定睛看着自己。

「提利昂说得对，」詹姆转过头，向前探了探身，「殿下，请允许我帮助你。如果我实在惹你烦，至少也忍到咱们能找到更多人手的时候吧。」

布蕾妮听了他的话，脸上微微一红：「詹姆爵士，提利昂，谢谢你们。抱歉……我的态度可能不太好。我……我总是很难承认自己需要帮助。」

詹姆显然有些动容：「不要紧，殿下。」

「那就这么定啦！」提利昂在茶桌上敲了两下，「詹姆，快去给公主殿下带几件衣服过来。来，我送你出去。殿下，我很快就会回来的。」

带着詹姆穿过地道时，提利昂听到他在自己身后嘟囔着：「真不知道我为什么要管她，一个不知天高地厚的小丫头。」

提利昂忍住笑意：「算了吧，我可没忘，你曾经也是个不知天高地厚的小伙子呀。或者说，现在也还是挺不可一世的。」

「那你总得承认我确实有点不可一世的资本吧？」詹姆笑着从后面推了他一下。

「说点正经的，詹姆，瑟曦女王的婚礼你怎么打算？」现在提利昂终于可以把这个问题问出来了。

詹姆「啊」了一声，他的脚步声消失了，提利昂也停下了，回过身去，笑呵呵地用火把照着他。

「我差点把这件事忘了。」詹姆皱了皱眉，「出发之前，我必须得给她准备一件礼物……唉，这任务可也不简单啊！我真有点担心自己会被你们的宝藏堆给埋掉。说到婚礼，我自然是不能参加了，不过她恐怕本来也不会允许我出席，她还要担心我吃醋惹事呢。」

「很好，很好。不然这样，我看你还挺拿不准的，那礼物的事就交给我吧。」提利昂开心地说，「我来选，一定送到她手上。以你的名义，当然。」

詹姆眯起眼睛看着他：「你在打什么鬼主意呢？」

「什么就鬼主意啊！」提利昂气哼哼地喊起来，「我再怎么和瑟曦合不来，还能故意让你难堪吗？」

「好吧，好吧。」詹姆推了他一把，让他继续向前走，「我就相信你这次。」

「这次？你每次都该相信我。」火把在提利昂的前方闪烁，为他照出通路。他打开了通往山崖的密门，终于来到户外，深深地吸了一口气。阳光明媚，天空的色彩涌进他眼中，他细小扭曲的四肢被晒得暖洋洋的。他有时也会怀念常在阳光下生活的日子。人类的日子。

詹姆在附近找到他的马匹，离开之前，他颇具深意地望着提利昂，叫他的名字。

「嗯？」提利昂抬起头来，看着他高大的骑士哥哥。

「我会照顾好布蕾妮公主的，」詹姆低头凝视他，「你不用为她担心。有我在。」

提利昂对他露出一个灿烂的、阳光下的笑容：「哦，不，詹姆，你不需要假装你这么做仅仅是为了我。」

詹姆的脸庞处于背光的阴影中，他的目光模糊不清。他最终什么也没有回答，翻身上马了。马蹄声将提利昂远远地甩在了后面。

* * *

布蕾妮公主在换上男装之后顺眼多了，但她似乎并没比穿裙子时更自在。两天以来，她总是紧绷着一根弦，好像不知道放松是什么意思。提利昂在图书馆里见到她时，她正独自坐在寂静的角落里，高大的身体依旧尴尬地缩起来，伤感地望着手中的蓝宝石。提利昂有些触动，他猜蓝宝石大概是她身边唯一还能让她感到熟悉的东西了。

「你也喜欢看书？」提利昂将手中抱着的一摞书放到布蕾妮面前的桌子上，在她对面坐下来。

布蕾妮警惕地看了他一眼：「我想了解一下……目前的世界是什么样子的。」

「唔，殿下，你可以直接来问我的。」提利昂耸耸肩。

她点点头，表示同意。但她没有问。提利昂叹了口气：「詹姆是个战士，而我呢，我的脑瓜子挺好使，有些人甚至会说，我的意见很有价值。实际上，我们的国王几乎要任命我做大臣了呢。」

布蕾妮好奇地问：「『几乎』？」

「这个嘛，他不太喜欢我的舌头。」提利昂吐了吐舌头。

看起来布蕾妮公主也不怎么喜欢，她没笑。她的宫廷里有小丑吗？提利昂摇摇头，摊开一本书。

但布蕾妮这时却开口了：「提利昂，我能把我的王冠留在你这里吗？我不想带着它上路。」

「当然可以。」提利昂眨了眨眼，「为什么？」

「不方便，它太娇贵了，一个不小心就会折断。」

「这倒是。真奇怪人们会用那种东西来象征权力。」提利昂捻动着书页，「但是你还是要带着那条蓝宝石项链吗？」

「蓝宝石是一种非常坚硬的石头，」布蕾妮边说边把项链戴在脖子上，「它不会轻易损坏的。」

提利昂笑了：「这才是真正了解宝石的人。没错，不过你最好还是把它收在领子里。」

布蕾妮点头道：「我会的。」

「你不觉得有点兴奋吗？殿下。」提利昂搓了搓手，「我知道你对未来很忧心，但是……往好的方面想，这会是一场冒险啊！也许将来的某一天，我就要在这所图书馆里，读到记载着你和詹姆的故事啦！」

布蕾妮有些犹豫，她小心地问：「呃……你也想要一起去吗？」

「啊，殿下，别误会。我知道这不会是我的故事。」

布蕾妮困惑地看着他：「这是什么意思？」

「我们矮人并不适合四处旅行，我不能长时间骑马，马对我们来说太过高大了——应该这么说，人类建造的社会中的一切，对我们来说都太过高大了，而人类占据了大部分疆土。」提利昂叹了口气，「不过，我也有过旅行的日子，那些日子过去了。现在的我，已经不太想再站在拥挤的甲板上，让人把我随手举起来，像个碍事的皮球似的给抛到一边了。」

布蕾妮惊讶地张大嘴：「人们……会这样对你？」

「哈，现在你大概知道，高大还是有些好处的吧？」提利昂挤挤眼，「没人能把你抛来抛去的。」

「不过，人们本来也不敢把公主抛来抛去的。」

提利昂咧嘴一乐：「这是当公主的好处之一。但是，我建议你和詹姆如无必要，不要把你的身份昭告天下。」

「所以……这已经是你的故事了。」

提利昂愣了一下。

「你发现了我。」布蕾妮的目光非常认真，「你帮我出谋划策。你建议詹姆试着用宝石来唤醒我。这是你的故事。」

提利昂轻轻抚摸着书脊的边缘，笑了笑：「是啊，这样说也没错。」

布蕾妮公主不再说话，她翻开了自己手边的书。提利昂也开始看书了。几分钟以后，他突然想到了什么，轻声开口道：「我猜……这世上大概有不少人像我这样吧。每一天，你读着那些书，认为没有哪个故事会是属于你的。」

她没有回答。

「我希望这些人也都能像我今天一样，」提利昂抬眼望着她，「意识到确实有属于我的故事。」

她一直紧绷着的肩膀好像稍稍放松了一点。「希望如此。」她小声说。为了掩盖她的害羞，她把书本举起来，挡住了自己的脸。

提利昂埋下头去，微笑着，把自己投入到又一个故事当中去。

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说来好笑，这篇文的灵感来源是一个写作 prompt：「主人公发现了一条密道」。我开始设想一个故事，詹姆和提利昂在凯岩城发现了一条密道，他们来到一个洞穴，里面有个躺在玻璃棺材中的公主……后来不知怎么的就变成了现在这样的故事呢XD


	2. 笑容

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你听说过什么叫『珍妮』的人吗？」
> 
> 「我至少认识一百个叫『珍妮』的姑娘。」詹姆不屑地笑道。
> 
> 「当然，当然，」布蕾妮一阵疲惫，「像你这样的男人，当然认识很多姑娘，我不意外。」
> 
> 詹姆仿佛被打了一巴掌似的，突然停下脚步，布蕾妮不去管他。
> 
> 「没人能像我。世上只有一个我。」詹姆在背后笑着，冲她大声说。

布蕾妮只希望詹姆能别烦她。

她已经这样盼望了几天了。刚开始，事情没有那么难，他们骑着马，穿越山谷，他似乎有些心不在焉，这让布蕾妮很容易躲开与他的交谈。

但自从他们坐在了这条小船上，两个人被迫近距离地一起困在一个狭小的地方，除了河水的流动之外百无聊赖，詹姆就毫不留情地向她发起了进攻。时间过去一个上午，他的兴致还丝毫未减：「——那枚蓝宝石，『泪王子』，它和石心夫人有什么关系吗？」

平心而论，他的好奇并不过分，毕竟这也是布蕾妮一生中遇到过的最离奇的事了。但他的确很烦人。尤其是，他手里握着另一双桨，但划得七上八下的，力度节奏都和自己搭配不上，没划向反方向就已经够幸运的了。布蕾妮不禁皱起了眉头：「詹姆爵士，我看你不如让我一个人划桨好了。」

「哦？为什么？」詹姆眨了眨眼。

「如果你要和我一起划桨，那你得能配合我才行。否则我们要划到明天天亮了。」布蕾妮气鼓鼓地说。

詹姆露出一个好看得过分的笑容：「你怎么就觉得是我不配合你，而不是你不配合我呢？」

布蕾妮哑口无言。她真希望提利昂能在这里，这样詹姆就不至于揪着她不放了。

「你看起来对船只很熟悉嘛。」詹姆兴致勃勃地说。

「我在海岛长大的。」布蕾妮简短地回答，希望这是个足以让他满意的回答。

「嗯，但你是位公主。」

「我是作为战士被养大的。」

「啊，这么说，石心夫人的孩子出征并战死沙场时，你肯定是他的战友喽？他死了而你活了下来，是因为你技艺高超？」

布蕾妮紧紧闭上了嘴。

「不是？那看来你仍然只是位公主。」詹姆的语调懒洋洋的，好像不知道他有多残酷，但布蕾妮很肯定，他知道，「和我说说，你有过哪怕一场实战经验吗？」

「你能不能闭上嘴？」布蕾妮忍不住说。

詹姆得意地抬头望着她：「原谅我，殿下。」但从他的表情可没有抱歉的意思，「至少你不止一次亲手划过船，放松点，这我还是能看出来的。但我有点好奇，你有没有离开过你那个小海岛呢？让我猜猜……一次，或者两次？」

布蕾妮盯着他的眼睛，盯着他那张傲慢而英俊的脸：「你不了解我。」

「你不肯让我了解你。」詹姆皱了皱眉，他的语气终于带上了认真的色彩，「从一开始，似乎我说的每一个字都能让你反感，让你躲着我，容我问一句，我到底什么地方得罪你了？」

布蕾妮低下头去，用力地划着桨。她的桨和节奏完全不合拍的詹姆的桨打在了一起，她发出一声恼火的闷哼。

「我说差点吻了你只是个误会，提利昂已经告诉你了。」詹姆颇为焦躁地说。

「我知道，爵士。」布蕾妮脸上一热。

「那到底还有什么——」

詹姆的话被岸边的一声颤颤巍巍的呼唤打断了：「停一停！帮帮忙！」

布蕾妮回过身去，河岸边有位矮小佝偻、头发花白的老人家，拄着一根疙疙瘩瘩的漆黑拐杖，正在向他们挥手。詹姆放下桨，手按到了剑柄上。布蕾妮皱了下眉。詹姆的警惕让她很不舒服，她不知道自己到底是欣赏这种警惕，还是担忧。

布蕾妮把船划到老人身边，站起身来问道：「您有什么事？」

离近看，那是一位老妇人，她裹着棕色的斗篷，皮肤苍白得好像牛奶，眼睛是血红色的，花白的头发乱糟糟地在风中飞着。「有东西丢了。好心人，帮我找找吧。」老妇说道。

「丢了什么？」詹姆疑惑地盯着她打量。

「去森林里。」老妇举起拐杖，朝身后幽暗的树林指了指，「你们会知道。」

詹姆的眼睛亮晶晶的，他笑得非常可爱：「你以为我们傻吗？」

「詹姆！」布蕾妮喝了他一声。他耸了耸肩。

「在森林里，在宫殿里，我弄丢了她。」老妇如梦似幻地说，她皱皱的脸转向树林，像是在望着一个已经远去的故人。

「『她』，」布蕾妮轻声重复，「您丢了的，是个人？」

「好心人，帮帮我。」老妇忧伤地重复着，重复着，像是低吟一首旋律简单的歌，「我会报偿你们的。」

詹姆面对着布蕾妮，用手指在脑袋边上打了个转，示意她这老妇人大概脑子不太好使了。

「老人家，您住在哪里呢？」布蕾妮关切地问道。

「森林里，宫殿里。我居住过世上最豪华的宫殿。」老妇仰起头来看她。即便站在河岸上，她仍然需要仰头看布蕾妮。她是那样矮小，仿佛年月从她身上剥夺走的不仅仅是她的智慧。

布蕾妮轻轻叹了口气，她用桨划了一下，把船向岸靠去。詹姆拉了一下她的手肘：「你在想什么呢？」

「你没听见吗？她需要帮助。」布蕾妮压低声音。

船头一靠岸，她便纵身跳下了船，詹姆紧紧跟在她身后，再一次拉住了她的胳膊：「先过来下。」

布蕾妮跟着他走开几步。詹姆向老妇人看了一眼，确保她听不见：「你就省省心吧，要我看，那老太太八成是个女巫。你看到她那双红眼睛了吗？」

布蕾妮颇不耐烦地瞟了詹姆一眼：「就因为她的眼睛，你就说她是个女巫？」

詹姆狠狠地瞪着她，好像她脸上有什么可怕的东西似的。也对，布蕾妮知道自己的脸确实有点可怕，虽然她没有红色的眼睛。

「我们的第一个目的地是哈尔洛岛。」詹姆面带愠怒，「黄昏之前，我们就能到达海疆城，明天一早，我们要从那里坐船出发。」

「我知道我们的行程计划，爵士，我是和你们一起订下计划的。」

「节外生枝不是个好主意。」詹姆似乎在耐着性子劝她，「我记得诅咒你的怪物好像是和一个女巫有关来着？所以你知道，女巫是真的，对吧？就是那些喜欢在森林里聚会，没事儿杀点祭品的家伙？」

布蕾妮实在忍不住问道：「你见过女巫吗？」

詹姆怔了一下：「什么？」

「女——巫——」布蕾妮拖着长音重复着，「爵士，你似乎喜欢炫耀自己颇具阅历，那么，你见过女巫吗？」

詹姆一笑：「没，我没见过。」

「你先是听说有些不循规蹈矩的女人在森林里集会——寡妇，独身，流浪的乞丐。然后，你又开始听说她们和恶魔立约，能在天上飞，最后，在传言中，她们渐渐变成了杀人的怪物。」布蕾妮冷淡地抬眼看他，「但你从没见过那些你『听说』是女巫的人。这是好事，说明至少你的女王没派你去杀害她们。」

詹姆好像丝毫没被她的话打击到，反而眼中闪着好奇的光芒：「你呢？你见过女巫吗？」

「我见过『据称是』是女巫的人。」布蕾妮垂下眼帘，「她们因为千奇百怪的罪名被带到宫廷来。我父亲是个仁慈公正的国王，不是所有国王都像他一样。」

「这话倒是不假……」詹姆的语气有些奇怪，「看，现在我们开始相互了解了，有进步。」

布蕾妮愣了愣，挫败感油然而生，仿佛她原本是要守护一座城堡，全力阻止詹姆的进攻，但无论她如何固守，他还是在城墙上找到了一个裂口。最糟糕的是，布蕾妮甚至没搞清楚他是怎么做到的。

「算了，那我们就一起去看看这位老人家到底想去哪儿吧。老实说，我真有点好奇呢。」詹姆的脸上浮现出一种迷人又神秘的笑容，好像想到了某个只有他能懂的笑话一样。

* * *

老妇带着他们走上林中一条蜿蜒的小路，向着山丘上爬去。布蕾妮掏出她的小刀，随手在树干上标记。詹姆在她身边，抬头看了眼太阳，问她：「你感觉有必要刻记号？」

「以防万一。」

「莫非是有过在森林里走失的经历？」

「没有。不是每个举动都值得深究，詹姆爵士。」

他摊了摊手：「好吧，好吧。」

布蕾妮却鬼使神差地问：「你呢？在森林里走失过吗？」

「……小时候有过一次。多亏了提利昂，他知道怎么通过石头周围的植物来分辨方向。他可能也就八岁吧？」詹姆摇了摇头，「搞不懂他怎么知道的。」

「你们从小就认识？」

「我们是一起长大的。他受到我家族的监护。」

「哦。」布蕾妮非常意外，「这我倒是头一次听说。」

「他没和你说？是我母亲把他捡回来的，他是个有点畸形的小婴儿，但当时没人意识到他是矮人，因为没人和矮人打过交道。直到有一天，他读了某本书，来和我说：『詹姆，我觉得我可能是个矮人。』我说他可能只是发育得比一般人慢些，让他过几年再看看……结果你猜怎么着？他没说错。这就是提利昂，总是知道很多别人不了解的事。」

随着地势越高，风也刮得越大。阵阵风声中，布蕾妮想象着提利昂发现他是个矮人的那一刻，不禁有些羡慕。她也希望自己在长大的过程中，可以突然发现她其实属于某个别的种族，在遥远的地方有许多同类，外形都和她很像，还会使用符文。只不过，她根本都不是个孤儿，她是个公主。

树林愈发茂密，他们离河边的大路越来越远。靴子踏在地上的声音仿佛被草甸吸走了，树冠交织成穹顶遮住了阳光，只有细细的斜线能隐约透进来，矮小老妪那幽灵般的白发在他们面前飘忽不定。

詹姆悄悄地凑近布蕾妮，故意用一种令人毛骨悚然的声音说：「我『听说』，年老色衰的女巫会诱骗年轻女孩，活生生取出她们的心脏吃下去，用她们的鲜血洗脸，好让自己重新变得青春貌美。她们还会从女孩们的尸体上剃掉头发，给自己编织成柔顺的假发。」

「那我们更不需要担心了。」布蕾妮哼了一声，「吃我的心脏不会让人变漂亮，也没人需要我的头发。」

詹姆安静了下来，反倒让布蕾妮有些不知所措了。他绿色的眼眸与森林里茂盛的树叶仿佛融为一体，阳光透过层层叠叠的叶子眷顾着他俊美的侧脸，将他映成金色。布蕾妮觉得，如果森林里真有吃人的女巫，她们想要的人也只会是他。他的心脏一定跳动得比别人都强烈。

老妇人突然停下来，蹲下身，双手从地上抓了两把土。布蕾妮好奇地看着她的动作，但詹姆忽然一步踏到她身前，握住了剑柄。「你在干嘛？」他质问的声音异常冰冷。

「红色的土，黑色的土，」泥土从老人的指间滑落，布蕾妮看不出任何区别，「土地的色彩会告知我们前路，走这边。」

詹姆咬了咬牙：「你真的知道我们要去哪儿吗？」

「高尚之心。」

「『高尚之心』，」布蕾妮重复着这个奇怪的地名，「那里有什么？」

「风。还有梦。很多很多梦。」老妇人转了过去，「跟我来。我们得找到我的珍妮。」

詹姆拉住布蕾妮的胳膊，凑到她耳边，轻声道：「我们干脆把她强行掳走，一起带去海疆城吧？那种大城市也许有地方收容她这种脑子不好使的流浪者。」

「那怎么行？」布蕾妮有些惊恐地看着他，「她又没伤害任何人！你想要绑架她？」

「我这是为了不让她伤害自己！」詹姆翻了个白眼。

「我没看到她伤害她自己。」

「得了，你要不是担心她伤害自己，还跟着她干嘛？」詹姆扬眉道，「难道还真指望帮她找到这个什么『珍妮』？」

「为什么不能是？」布蕾妮小声说，「也许我们能帮她找到，也许她一直等待着有人不把她看作疯子、女巫，而是愿意了解她的需要。」

「你可真喜欢玩骑士游戏啊，布蕾妮公主。」

「说到骑士游戏，刚刚是谁想要英勇地从可怕的泥土攻击中拯救我来着？你和提利昂在森林里也这样玩吧？」

詹姆冷笑了一声：「好了，你已经表达得很清楚了，你不需要我。」

布蕾妮不由得皱眉：「我不是那个意思，不要曲解。」

詹姆瞥了她一眼：「我们有了地点，『高尚之心』，我们还有名字，『珍妮』。你能凑出个什么惊天动地的故事来呢？」

布蕾妮犹豫道：「凯特琳夫人曾经给我讲过一个故事，在她小时候就已经流传，『荒石城的珍妮』。我记得……故事里有个王子，是个爱情故事。」

「听上去是很久很久以前的事，到底有多久呢……嘿，对啦，你记得我们去哈尔洛岛是要干嘛吗？嗯？好像就是为了搞清你到底睡了有多久？」

布蕾妮没接茬，只是严肃地问：「你呢？你听说过什么叫『珍妮』的人吗？」

「我至少认识一百个叫『珍妮』的姑娘。」詹姆不屑地笑道。

「当然，当然，」布蕾妮一阵疲惫，「像你这样的男人，当然认识很多姑娘，我不意外。」

詹姆仿佛被打了一巴掌似的，突然停下脚步，布蕾妮不去管他。

「没人能像我。世上只有一个我。」詹姆在背后笑着，冲她大声说。

可不是吗，没人能像他，因为布蕾妮确实没见过任何一个能像他这么狂妄的人。

* * *

也不知走了有多久，他们终于来到一片开阔的林间空地。这里已经是山丘的顶端，目所能及之处，一个个巨大的白色树墩铺在地面上，像是树木留下的鬼魂。老妇人站在成片的树墩之间，也像个鬼魂似的，抬起头仰望着天空，她盘根错节的拐杖看起来像扭曲的树干一样，只是一片漆黑，宛若深夜。

「高尚之心？」詹姆问她。

老妇转身看着他，点点头：「我有许多年没有来过了。」这里风很大，她的头发飘得更乱，让她奶白的皮肤更加瘆人。布蕾妮低头看看脚下，连草坪都是枯干的。

「然后呢？」布蕾妮听见自己的声音在风中有种诡异的音色。

老妇绕着树墩缓步行走，在最大的树墩之前跪下，用手掌抚摸着表面的年轮，口中念念有词。布蕾妮卸下背上的行囊，示意让詹姆留在原地，然后缓缓向她走去。枯草在脚下吱嘎作响。

布蕾妮蹲了下来，望着对面的老妇从地上揪起一把草，在手中碾碎，撒落在树墩上。忽然，老妇抬起头来，血红的眼睛直视布蕾妮：「还不到时候。我也不愿相信，但是，还不到时候。」

「为什么？」布蕾妮轻声问。

「树木知道原因，你们现在还不能帮我找到珍妮。」

「什么时候才可以呢？」布蕾妮一手撑在树墩上，内心涌起失望。

「当一切都准备好时。」老妇人用沾着草屑的手拍了拍布蕾妮的手背，「不要急，孩子，你的时候会到的。」

「对不起。」布蕾妮望着那只苍老的手和自己的叠在一起，「我不该说得好像这都是为了我一样……我希望你能找到她。」

「我明白。不要责备你自己。」老妇忧伤地说，「我们都想要一个属于自己的故事。」

詹姆的叹息声从远处传来，他问：「我说，你跟我们去海疆城如何？那里是个港口城市，人们会从四面八方赶去，我们可以帮你打探珍妮的消息。」

「珍妮不在海疆城。她在梦里，而高尚之心是由神灵守护的梦之地。」老妇人放开布蕾妮的手，在树墩之间蹒跚而行。

「这么说，你把我们带到这里，就为了把我们再打发回去？」詹姆哭笑不得地说。

「你们会帮我找到珍妮的，但不是现在，不能是。」

「呃，那……我们走了，你去哪儿？」布蕾妮担忧地问。

「我有地方可以去，只是我太老了，腿脚不便，关节一被风吹就疼得厉害，我要走很久很久。但是我有地方可以去。」

布蕾妮坐到旁边的树墩上，疲惫地摇了摇头：「有什么别的我们可以帮你的吗？」

「我想要我的珍妮，一件你们暂时帮不了我的事。」

詹姆也将行李从肩上放下，走到老妇身边：「也许……你能用得上几枚银鹿？」

「银鹿？我要那东西做什么用呢？既不能吃，也不能喝，我不明白你们的王国为什么要发明这种东西。一颗水果，一块烤好的面包，一口新酿的美酒……任何东西都会比银鹿更好。不，我不需要你们的银鹿。」

詹姆笑了：「我们倒确实带着面包。你想一起吃点吗？」

「比起面包，我倒更想要你的吻。」老妇也对他笑了笑，「我太老了，嘴里都是骨头的味道，我想你的嘴里会有阳光的味道。」

詹姆的眼睛里涌上了浓浓的笑意：「深感荣幸，但是没有人的嘴里会有阳光的味道。」

「哦，有的，你知道，就是在晴天的院子里晾晒被单，水井的边缘闪闪发亮，刺辣木的叶子折射着白光……那就是阳光的味道。是只有我年轻时品尝过的味道。」

布蕾妮柔声说：「我们也有酒。」

「但是当然，你不愿意吻我。」老妇人伤感地笑着，「没有人愿意吻我。太久了，太久了，我的头发快要掉光了，千百年没有人吻过我。变老的日子不好过。」

布蕾妮轻轻把脚也放到树墩上，用手臂抱住腿，下巴抵在膝盖上。她不知道自己是否也能忍受千百年。

「你不需要银鹿，」詹姆说，「你也不想吃面包，不想喝酒。」

「我想要我的珍妮回来。」

詹姆缓缓地单膝跪地，灰斗篷扫过干枯的草地，铠甲闪着金光，风吹乱了他鬈曲的头发。「抱歉我们暂时还不能带她回来。」然后他用手掌捧住老妇人苍白的脸，吻她。

那不是一个敷衍而潦草的吻，他吻她的动作就仿佛在亲吻世上最美丽的小姐，他的拇指摩挲她脸上的褶皱，她稀疏的白发被风吹到他脸上。夕阳在林间空地投下玫红色的光。

布蕾妮从未见过这样美的画面。她把自己的脸藏在胳膊后面，安静地笑了。

詹姆结束他的吻后，深深地望着老妇人的眼睛，对她微笑：「我没尝到骨头的味道。」

「你的吻就像我想象得一样。」老妇人用暗红的眼睛注视他，「詹姆爵士，你是个好人，不管你自己是怎么想的。有一天，世上其他人也都会知道这一点的。」

詹姆向后缩了缩：「我提过我的名字吗？你是听到我们交谈了，还是？」

「而你，布蕾妮公主，」老妇红色的目光向布蕾妮投来，「你的良善会为你赢得奖赏，尽管你从来不敢去想，你会成为你所期望成为的人。」

布蕾妮抬起头，迎向她的目光。老人漆黑的拐杖在夕阳下闪着古怪的光。她也许真的是个女巫，但她没有拿走任何人的心脏吃掉。她只是吻了詹姆。

老妇人从地上捡了一块泛白的扁圆石子，捧在手心里，用两个拇指在上面划了几下，然后把它递给詹姆：「拿着，当你们准备好了，你会需要它的。」

詹姆犹豫着接过了石子：「谢……谢？」

「回去吧，这片树林在太阳落山后可能会有点危险。」老妇人摇了摇头，「我们都该学会怎么和树木交流，很遗憾，人们往往忘记这一点。」

* * *

往回走了一段路后，詹姆对她说的第一句话是：「你明白吧，因为我知道她是个女巫，才会那么做的。我想顺着她的意，也许能阻止她杀掉我们，或者是能从她那儿拿点好处。我就是为了这个。」

布蕾妮拼命忍住放声大笑的冲动，只是淡淡地回答：「好吧。」

「……我知道你是怎么想的，但是，我没有吻过其他人，除了我的女王。我从没背叛过她。刚刚的……不能算。」

布蕾妮不明白他为什么觉得有必要向自己解释这种事。然后她忽然想起自己刚刚说了什么， _像你这样的男人，当然认识很多姑娘，我不意外。_

「嗯，我明白了，爵士。」布蕾妮歉意地说。

「很好。」他简短地回答。然后他安静了下来。

布蕾妮的头被风吹得有点疼，詹姆的金发在昏暗的天色中飞舞闪耀，她的脑海中不断浮现他亲吻老人的那一幕，他的嘴唇贴上苍老的面孔，带给她阳光的味道。詹姆并非是她曾经以为的那样，在很多方面都不是。

尽管他们已经加快了脚步，但还是在连一半下山的路都没走到时，天就黑了下来。詹姆取出火把点燃，一小团光芒笼罩着他们。布蕾妮站进他的光晕里，随着他的步伐前进，他手中的火为两个人隔绝了黑暗。「小心，殿下。」他说。他时不时回过头来看她一眼，确保她跟上了。在这一刻，不知为何，布蕾妮一点也不反感他这种保护的姿态。

尤其是在周遭的树发出奇怪声响的那一刻，布蕾妮迅速抽出了剑，詹姆几乎是同时把剑握在了手中，布蕾妮一个转身，和他背靠背，他吹了声口哨：「看来你真是个战士啊？」

「再来一支火把。」

两束窜起的火苗让他们周围的光晕范围扩大。没过多久，他们就看清了威胁。

树在动。

铁树，哨兵树，榆树，苹果树……树枝像蛇一样扭曲舞动，从土里翻出的树根在爬行，张开的树叶形成嘴一样的形状，仿佛想要把他们吞下去。但树木的行动并不快，离得最近的一棵山毛榉将树枝用力甩向布蕾妮，她果断地迎着树枝砍了下去。

只是木头而已，被砍断的枝子掉到地上后就不动了。

「恶心。」詹姆咂咂嘴，「甭管这都是些什么东西，我说，咱们一路砍过去，怎么样？」

「那个老婆婆……」布蕾妮轻声说，「我们得去找她，她一个人在林子里。」

「什么？你别逗我了！」詹姆主动出击，向着侧面的几棵树砍去，他的剑很快，身法迅捷，「她是个女巫！你还不明白吗？她对这片森林可比咱俩要了解得多啦！搞不好现在这出是她幕后操纵的！」

「你说得都没错，詹姆爵士。」布蕾妮真诚地说，「但是……她也有可能不是。她腿脚不好，走得也慢。」

她挪动着位置，一边挥砍着袭击她的树木，一边与詹姆拉开了一定距离，树木会在攻击之下后退，于是，几句话之间，他们已从包围中为自己打出一片空地。她暂时停下，转头去看他，发现他正将剑指地，目不转睛地盯着自己。

布蕾妮的手用力握了握剑柄，向他走去：「詹姆爵士……」

「你就是想要这个吧？」

「什么？」布蕾妮停下了脚步。

「这些——会杀人的树，神秘的女巫，或者其它别的什么鬼东西。你就是想要这种事发生，因为你的公主生涯太无聊了，好不容易练就一身本事，脑子里灌了一套骑士会如何如何的信条，却没有用武之地，你巴不得来上一场壮丽的冒险呢。」他的眼睛很冷漠，连怒气也无，布蕾妮的心一阵冰冷，「所以你想去送死，行啊，你去吧，恕我不奉陪了。我真是受够你了。」

布蕾妮深深地吸了一口气，对他点了点头：「我明白了。谢谢你为我做的一切，詹姆爵士，若我能恢复故国，一定会前去西境王国亲自答谢你。」

布蕾妮不敢再看詹姆的眼睛，她怕自己会哭出来，惹他笑话。她向着来路握紧了长剑，将火把举过头顶，面对幽暗的、蠕动着的森林，冲了过去。

这是她所幻想过的冒险吗？

战斗并没让她感到疲惫，她保持着冷静，不浪费任何一个动作，稳扎稳打。但凶狠的树木仿佛不曾减少过，大片大片地向她涌来，她必须一直保持高度注意力。和詹姆一起时，她只需注意前方，而且詹姆的攻击勇猛迅速，让她能留有余暇。但现在只剩她一个人，四面八方的树叶编织成网向她撒来，她应付得十分困难，举步维艰。

渐渐地，布蕾妮真的不确定自己还能不能走出这片森林了，但她更担心的是，詹姆或许也无法走出这片森林了。

那是让她感到后悔的一刻。

詹姆当然是个比她经验丰富、技巧高明的战士，但他现在也只剩一个人了，布蕾妮有矮人王赠送的盔甲宝剑，远胜凡俗，詹姆却没有。她错估了这些树木的危险，认为它们速度太慢，不足为惧。而现在，按照詹姆那个拼命的战斗风格，他的体力会消耗很快，也许他已经倒下了——

恐惧涌上布蕾妮的心头，她的喉咙发出一阵痛苦的呜咽声。詹姆爵士或许会比一个无依无靠的老妇人更需要她的剑，她恨自己甚至都没有考虑过这一点。一个之前看上去无比正确的选择，此时却让她四周的黑暗更浓郁。

她有点想要折回，但考虑到二人的距离已被拉远，折回可能毫无用处，只会把自己也搭进去。但是前进就真的有用吗？如果折回能让她赶上最关键的一刻呢？如果她可以让詹姆不至于孤军奋战呢？

布蕾妮觉得自己很愚蠢。她只是一个假装骑士的小姑娘，什么也不懂，什么也不会，把自己和别人都陷入这种境地里，没能帮到任何人。她在重重阴影下发抖，手臂麻木地用剑挥砍下去，树木无声地在她身边倒下，前方的路愈发难以看清……

终于，她出现了一瞬的疏忽，一根粗树根绊住了她的脚，她狠狠摔在地上，手中的火把飞了出去，光熄灭了。暧昧的黑暗中，布蕾妮的剑被一股抽在她手上的力量打掉了，被绊住的脚踝产生剧烈的疼痛，她尖叫了起来。她想知道詹姆有没有逃出去，但她没机会知道了。她飞快地从背后抽出盾牌，双手握住，全力抵挡着向她侵袭的树枝。她绝不会放弃挣扎。

光芒的突然出现像一场梦，詹姆的声音仿佛是从混沌的水中升起：「布蕾妮！」

紧接着，她脚上那股扯得她生疼的力道消失了。她把盾牌放下来一点，看到詹姆闪着金光的铠甲挡在她面前，他把火把递给她，那个瞬间，她看清了他脸上晶莹的汗水，然后他站起来，疯了一样地开始朝着周围挥砍。布蕾妮举起火把，用盾牌当作武器，在詹姆飞舞的剑光下保护自己。知道他还活着，比一切都更能让她充满勇气和力量。

「不错嘛，殿下。」詹姆笑了笑，「可是你的剑去哪儿了？」

「好问题。」布蕾妮皱了皱眉，就着火把的光芒四下打探，一棵哨兵树正用枝子卷着她的剑。「那里，詹姆！」

「嘿，先生，您拿了我的伙伴的东西，很不礼貌，麻烦还给我们。」詹姆举剑刺了过去。

他叫她「伙伴」，好像她不是个狼狈地半躺在地上的冒牌骑士似的。布蕾妮咬了咬牙，勉强撑起了身体，拖着脚跟上詹姆，好帮他挡掉身后的威胁。詹姆很快取回了她的剑，双手执剑回到她身侧，问她：「还能走吗？」

布蕾妮决定说实话：「很困难。」

詹姆点了点头，把自己的剑插回剑鞘，握住布蕾妮的剑，说：「把盾背上，一手拿火把，一手扶着我的肩。」

她照做了。在她搭住詹姆的左肩时，注意到他的呼吸非常短促，他已经很累了。布蕾妮充满歉意地把身体的一部分重量压到他肩上，握紧了火把。

他说：「好，尽量跟上。」

布蕾妮刚要回答，忽然就着火光，在一棵苹果树上看到她之前拿小刀刻下的痕迹，她愣了一下：「……等等！」

「怎么？」

 _我们都该学会怎么和树木交流，很遗憾，人们往往忘记这一点。_ 布蕾妮望着向他们涌来的树木，忽而开口大声说：「我很抱歉！」

树木的前进停止了，它们的枝条还在扭动，但似乎它们真的停下来听布蕾妮说话。

「我不该用小刀刻在你们身上，」布蕾妮颤抖着说，「我可以通过很多方法来辨认方向，太阳，星星，苔藓生长的位置，小溪的流向……我不需要用小刀刻在你们身上的。」

詹姆用一种看着疯子的目光看她，但布蕾妮铁了心要继续：「你们攻击我们，是因为对我不满吗？我会改掉这种习惯的，我发誓。」

树木似乎不能「开口」回答她，但它们的确也不再进攻了，詹姆犹豫着，用手抱住她的腰，试着向前走了几步。树木并没拦着他们。

「哇，真是个意外的转折。」詹姆对她耳语道，「你觉得我们需要为自己砍了它们那么多树枝道歉不？」

一边前行，布蕾妮一边继续向他们周遭的树木道歉，它们向她张牙舞爪，但没有进攻。詹姆的步伐很快，并不为布蕾妮的脚伤减缓，而是用手臂牢牢托住她前行。

还没走到高尚之心，他们周围的树木就已经彻底安静了下来。再往前跑了一小段路，确定树林真的是安全的了，两个人才气喘吁吁地停下来。刚一停下，詹姆的腿就忽然软了下去，他松开布蕾妮，一下子跪倒在地上，双手撑着地面，大口大口地喘息着。

布蕾妮跪在他身边，给他的脸擦汗，他金色的卷发湿漉漉地黏在额头上，睫毛忽闪了几下，然后他的唇角又扯出一个笑容来：「你的体力还真不错啊。」

「你几乎是扛着我走的。」布蕾妮认真地说。

「哪儿有那么夸张。」詹姆笑着看她，眼睛在火把的光芒下闪烁，「对一个脚受伤的人来说，你跑得挺快。」

布蕾妮仔细地擦着他下颚不断滴落的汗珠：「没想到原来这么简单就能和树交流……我、我还以为，需要什么特别的仪式，或者是神秘的符咒之类的呢。」

詹姆「噗」地笑出了声：「不，相信我，你刚刚做的事一点也不简单。」

他咳了几声，布蕾妮拍了拍他的背。他跪在那里调整着呼吸，歇了一阵，拉住布蕾妮的手臂，搀着她一起站起来。他再一次抱住她的腰，让她把身体的重量压向他。

从詹姆出现的那一刻起，布蕾妮一直在等他把她大骂一通，但他始终没有。他没有说一句责备她的话。

* * *

在高尚之心，白色的树墩依旧如幽灵般成群结队，詹姆扶着布蕾妮坐在上面，将火把插在地上，跪在她面前，捧起她受伤的脚，慢慢地给她脱下靴子。

「疼吗？」他轻声问。

「还好。」布蕾妮勉强地说。但她终于忍不住发出一声吃痛的呻吟。詹姆轻手轻脚地褪下她的袜子，看着她肿胀的脚踝，发出轻声的叹息。

「稍稍动一下。」他握着她的脚掌请求道，布蕾妮转动了一下脚踝，疼得要命，她发出咝声。詹姆的手指顺着脚骨摸了摸，然后他抬头看她：「没伤到骨头。你等一下。」

詹姆从行李里翻出一个小盒子，打开盖子递给布蕾妮：「放了甜睡花的糖果，含一颗，很快就不疼了。」

布蕾妮从盒子里取出一颗红色的糖果，犹豫道：「我从来没吃过这个。」

「没什么大不了的，很多受伤的人会服用它。」

布蕾妮把糖捏在手里，迟迟难以下定决心。她听说服用甜睡花除了止痛之外，还能让人的知觉变得很奇怪，虽说那种状态维持不了很久，服用者就会陷入睡眠，但她好奇自己能不能应付得了。变得奇怪……到底是有多奇怪呢？

沉默良久，她听见詹姆重重地叹了口气：「好吧，随便你。我早该料到你不信任我，无所谓。你不想吃就不吃，疼起来反正是你自己的事。」

「什么……？」布蕾妮困惑地看着他。在那个瞬间，他脸上流露出一种非常受伤的表情，但很快就低下头去翻行李，试图掩盖自己的情绪。詹姆以为她是在担心……？布蕾妮吃惊地摇了摇头，有点难过，是她一直以来的表现让詹姆这样认为的。她把糖果含在了舌头下，随口说：「也不是很甜啊。」

他抬头看她，不好意思地清了清嗓子：「别抱怨了，主要目的也不是为了甜。」

说完，詹姆取出一个小罐子：「我会用一点药膏给你敷上，希望明天能稍微消消肿。到了海疆城，可以给你雇匹马。」

布蕾妮一言不发，看着他蹲在自己脚边，把她的脚放到膝盖上，抠出深绿色的药膏在手里匀开，缓缓地为她涂抹着。药膏凉嗖嗖的，他的手指带着这份凉意抚摸着她肿痛的脚踝，那么轻，那么温柔，他金色的卷发在风中飞舞，让布蕾妮想要伸手为他捋一捋。

「为什么你想要了解我？」她突然问。

「这个嘛……我们要结伴好一段日子呢，」詹姆笑了笑，「我得知道什么时候该提防着你。」

「我很无聊的。」布蕾妮严肃地说，「你没猜错，我甚至没怎么离开过塔斯。我身上没什么值得别人了解的地方。」

「我不这么认为。」

「……你的笑容。是因为你的笑容。」她轻声说。

「什么？」詹姆抬头看了她一眼，困惑地问。

「你问我，到底为什么，我表现得好像对你很反感……是因为你的笑容。」布蕾妮脸上一热，惭愧地低下头，「你很爱笑，你总在笑，好像你了解许多我不懂的乐趣。好像所有事情对你来说都是玩笑，你不需要对它们认真，好像我也是那些玩笑中的一个。你看起来拥有一切，能做到一切，能看透一切，你做什么事都……都显得那样毫不费力。」

詹姆没有抬头，他继续抹着药膏：「唔，现在，至少你知道我不是做什么都『毫不费力』了。」

「我不该随意推断你的为人，詹姆爵士。我可能……可能是羡慕你吧，所以才无法忍受你。但我现在明白了，你是个很认真的人，你没把别人当玩笑，也没把我当玩笑……我非常感激。」

在她说所有这些话时，詹姆一直都没有抬头看她一眼，他开始为她缠裹绷带，笑着说：「看来你的甜睡花起作用了啊。」

布蕾妮怔了怔。她才刚把糖含上，怎么可能起效呢？詹姆把她的真心话当作是服了麻醉剂后的胡言乱语了。但她倒也无意争辩，这时说得再多，也只会被他当成更多的胡言乱语吧。

詹姆为她缠好绷带，用水壶里的水洗了洗手，布蕾妮拉过行李，把干面包取出来，掰成两半，递给詹姆。他坐在对面吃了起来。布蕾妮把剩下的糖嚼碎了，就着面包吞下去。两个人都很饿了，狼吞虎咽了好一阵子，也顾不得说话。直到肚子填满了，力气也恢复了些，詹姆把水壶递给布蕾妮。她大口大口喝着。

「那个老太太说这里是『梦之地』，」詹姆说，「今晚是没法离开了，也不知我们会做些什么梦。」

「我想要梦见塔斯。」布蕾妮把一小块面包在手里碾碎，看着它们掉落在地上，一点点形成美丽的图案，蚂蚁缓缓爬了上来，布蕾妮惊讶地发现，这幅图案动了起来。「我想要梦见我父王。我想要梦见暮临厅——那是我长大的城堡。我想梦见岛上的瀑布，草原，山峦……塔斯是个很美，很美的岛屿。在那里的每一天，我都想要离开它，但离开它的每一天，我都思念它。你……明白这种感觉吗？」

她俯身把手指放在地上，让一只蚂蚁爬到她指尖上，她举起它，目不转睛地看着它，意识到自己从来都不曾像现在这样了解生命，它的，她的，他们的。「詹姆爵士……你明白吗？家。」

詹姆干巴巴地回答：「不，我不明白。」

「哦。」布蕾妮如梦似幻地看着指尖，放走了蚂蚁。她看着它们搬走了她的面包屑，在地上留下浅浅的痕迹。对她来说只是一点点碎屑，对蚂蚁来说却那么庞大，但它们彼此结成了几倍于自身的力量。布蕾妮不由得为它们感动。

詹姆在一块能避风的大石头后面铺上了垫子，他来到布蕾妮面前，笑着说：「如果我保证不再取笑你不像个真正的战士，你会允许我把你抱过去吗，公主殿下？」

「当然。爵士。」布蕾妮点了点头。

詹姆俯身搂住她，她把胳膊放到他脖子上圈起来，他的手从膝盖下面托起她的腿，将她整个人抱了起来。布蕾妮晕乎乎地把头放在他肩上，金发扫过她的脸。她惊讶地发现自己的身体真的腾空了，詹姆正在把她抱到床铺上面去。她安静地想起塔斯岛上碧蓝的湖泊，在艳阳之下，就像他一样温暖而耀眼。

她躺在了铺盖上，詹姆说她得把锁子甲脱掉，她就乖乖地脱掉了。詹姆为她盖上了毯子，说：「我来站第一班岗，你先做个好梦。希望你能梦见塔斯。」

布蕾妮睁大眼睛，信誓旦旦地说：「你记得要叫醒我，我来站第二班岗。」

「好的。」

布蕾妮仰面躺下，忽然看到了星空，不禁「哇」地一声叫起来：「詹姆爵士！快，你快来看那些星星。你见过这么美的天空吗？」

他轻声笑着，叹了口气，在她身边与她并排躺下，望着星空：「我在看了。」

布蕾妮伸出手，仿佛可以触摸到天幕中细语的光芒，她的身体与整个森林联在了一起，学会了所有的语言。她轻声说：「那一颗，我想，我属于那一颗。」

「我以为你属于塔斯。」

布蕾妮抚摸着她的星星，说：「不。」

她的眼睛依旧仰望着天空，但她可以凭借着土地感受到詹姆，知道他正在看着自己。他问：「为什么？」

她没有回答。

她的星星开口对她说话了，声音和那个红眼睛的老妇人一模一样：「孩子，你知道你父王为什么会同意将你培养成战士，是吧？因为他已经放弃了，他没办法把你培养成合格的公主或未来的女王。但他不肯让你参与战斗，因为他同样不相信你真的可以是战士。」

「我知道。」她回答。詹姆似乎在她旁边说了什么，但她只能听见她的星星。

「你也知道他为什么召孀居的凯特琳夫人进宫给你作伴吧？因为他料到你将来也会像她一样，孤独，悲伤，但不曾拥有比起失去挚爱还算好过一点，他希望你能明白。」

布蕾妮的眼角湿润了：「我知道。」

「孩子，你真的想回塔斯吗？」星星叹了口气，温柔地问。

「这是我的责任。」

「布蕾妮……」詹姆轻声呼唤着她的名字，「你还好吗？」

泪水从她眼角滚落，她转过头去凝视着詹姆，他的眼睛一直是这样的明亮吗？比星星更美，更璀璨。她伸出手，抚摸他的脸庞，他的神情为什么会这样悲伤？

星星在她耳边说：「你有问题要问他，问吧。」

「詹姆……为什么你认为我需要保护？为什么你把那个老人看作是威胁？」

詹姆眨了眨眼：「我现在说的话，明天早上你一个字都不会记得了吧？」

「星星会帮我记得。」

「……因为，你太热切想要贯彻你的骑士梦了，有人会利用这一点把你的梦撕碎。」

布蕾妮的手指摸过他的眉骨：「我很遗憾你这样想。」

「没事。睡吧，殿下。」

闭上了眼睛，她隐约听见詹姆说：「你知道吗，殿下，你很勇敢。诚实需要莫大的勇气，我没有你那种勇气。」迷迷糊糊听得不真切，她的星星唱起了摇篮曲，最终，意识坠入了黑暗。

* * *

布蕾妮醒来时，看到天已经亮了，詹姆显然没有叫醒她站第二班岗，她向周围望去，看到他正抱着膝盖坐在树墩上，毯子裹在他肩上，金发在风中飞扬。他一边微笑一边看着刚睡醒的布蕾妮：「你终于醒了呀，睡美人。」

这个称呼让布蕾妮脸色一沉，尴尬地向后缩了缩。「别这样叫我。」她知道自己不是个美人。

詹姆的笑容消失了：「对不起。」他轻声说。

「你一夜都没睡。」布蕾妮转移话题。

「是啊。」詹姆打了个哈欠，「怎么样，你做了个好梦吗？」

布蕾妮歪着头想了想：「确实是好梦。但我好像不太记得了。」

「所有的好梦都是如此。」詹姆笑着说。

他们回到船上时，詹姆已经精疲力尽，他又扶了布蕾妮一路，一夜未眠的他再也撑不下去了。他蜷起来裹着毯子躺在船底，入睡之前，他告诉布蕾妮，过一阵子要记得叫醒他，好起来帮她一起划船。「我会好好配合你的，我保证。」他嬉皮笑脸地说。

布蕾妮一个人把船划到了海疆城，为了让詹姆多睡一会儿，她在城外的水域里让船漂了好一阵。当他终于从沉睡之中醒来，布蕾妮忍不住对睡眼惺忪的他微笑：「你醒了啊，睡美人。」

她一点也没意识到，这是她第一次在詹姆面前露出笑容。她一点也没意识到，这个笑容对詹姆有多么重要。

* * *

TBC


	3. 真实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你知道他曾经杀死了他宣誓效忠的国王吗？」
> 
> 詹姆对面前的阿莎咧嘴一笑：「你干嘛说得好像这是件坏事似的？你那么喜欢伊里斯吗？」
> 
> 阿莎不理他，转头去看布蕾妮：「好了，小姐，告诉我，你之前知道他是声名狼藉的『弑君者』吗？」
> 
> 詹姆狠狠地瞪着阿莎，因为他没法让自己去看布蕾妮的表情。仿佛过了很久，布蕾妮才缓缓回答：「不，我不知道。」她的声音一直是这样的吗？听起来好陌生啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章对解离有比较详细的描写，有可能被 trigger 到的读者，等心情好的时候再来看吧！

「一百年。」罗德利克宣布道。

詹姆偷偷瞥了布蕾妮一眼，她嘴巴张得老大，满脸惊愕。她还能期待什么呢？她的岛屿都已经成为了传说，那么，她的沉睡肯定不可能是这一两年以内的事吧？看起来，公主殿下对情况到底能有多糟，并没什么心理准备。詹姆不明白她怎么会这样天真。

他们两个正坐在哈尔洛岛的「读书人」罗德利克的书房里。他是提利昂的朋友，听外号就知道，也是个书虫。据说他是一位渊博的智者，通晓天文地理、历史传说，他喜欢说一大堆詹姆听不懂的话。为了确定布蕾妮沉睡的时间，他花了整整三天的时间查阅典籍，反复计算，才终于得出结论。

「难以置信，这个『石心夫人』居然会有这么强的诅咒能力。让一整个岛屿的人熟睡一百年？让岛沉没？」罗德利克用手扶了扶眼镜，詹姆好奇地看着他脸上的玩意，不知提利昂将来会不会需要一副？

「唔，她和红女巫……」

罗德利克摆摆手，打断了布蕾妮：「她的诅咒不会是女巫的巫术，是更为黑暗的力量。」

「女巫的巫术不黑暗吗？」詹姆好奇地问。

罗德利克的目光在镜片后面显得很是锐利：「好吧，又来了，你们这些人啊……你见过女巫吗？」

詹姆叹了口气：「没有。我怎么总得回答这个问题？」

「关于女巫的传言大多是虚假的，她们跟恶魔没有一点关系。自然和精神之力，嗯，这些才是女巫的巫术来源，她们轻易不会施加诅咒——诅咒会三倍回馈到她们自己身上。如果『石心夫人』的诅咒使用的是巫术，她早完蛋了。你，公主，仔细讲讲她是怎么『诞生』的。」

「凯特琳夫人带着儿子的骸骨去找红女巫，女巫答应要复活他。」布蕾妮打了个哆嗦，「她们在洞穴里举行仪式，很漫长，女巫在骸骨上抹了东西放进法阵里，在墙上画了魔符，念了很多咒语，点亮了无数支蜡烛，在不同的地方摆上不同的花草、石头……最后有一阵爆炸式的烟雾，她告诉凯特琳夫人她失败了。」

布蕾妮的描述出奇详细，詹姆有种诡异的感觉。

「夫人痛哭了起来……红女巫安慰她一阵，离开了洞穴，夫人把蜡烛扔进法阵里，大火熊熊燃烧，洞穴突然开始坍塌……夫人她、她没能逃出去。」布蕾妮用手握紧了椅子的扶手，神情痛苦不已，「碎石把她掩埋了，但是几天之后，她破烂的尸身从废墟里爬了出来，还拥有了强大的法力。」

「很好，很好……但你是怎么看见这些的？」罗德利克问出了和詹姆心中一样的问题。

布蕾妮从领口里面拎出蓝宝石「泪王子」，放在手心里：「是这个，这是凯特琳夫人送给我的。她离开后，我突然开始能通过它感受到夫人，看到她……但也不是每次都可以，没有规律。通过它我才能知道她的现状。当我把它握在手里，我知道该往哪个方向去找她。」

好吧，这可是头一次听说。詹姆内心不免犯嘀咕，这么重要的事，布蕾妮居然一个字都没告诉过他。

罗德利克伸出了手，布蕾妮迟疑片刻，将宝石递给他。

「好吧，需要调查的事又多了一件，嗯，别耽误功夫了，把你那些经历再复述一遍，我需要每一个细节。」

罗德利克让布蕾妮重复了一遍又一遍她看到的洞穴中的复活过程，像是要把她的记忆榨干似的。詹姆坐在椅子里，都快要睡着了。他向来理不清魔法，虽说提利昂一再强调，只要经过学习和练习，使用符文就和使用剑一样精确有效，但詹姆更喜欢能握在手里的，能让他有真实感的东西，在空中拿手指头画画？不，谢了。

终于，罗德利克把所有目前布蕾妮能想到的细节都记在了纸上，才放走他们。「我们去逛逛吧，你也闷了好几天了，脚现在好得差不多了？」詹姆问。

布蕾妮在哈尔洛岛上显然比在海疆城时要放松了许多，熙熙攘攘的港口城市对她简直是一场灾难，人们会在他们背后偷笑，指指点点，甚至有个水果摊的女孩直白地问， _你到底是男人还是女人？_ 她甚至根本不带恶意，只是单纯地困惑，詹姆真想跟那女孩大闹一场，但他能感觉到，当众吵闹吸引更多目光会让布蕾妮更难堪，所以他仅仅是等她走远后，凶神恶煞地给那个女孩撂下了一句： _她是一位出身高贵的女士。_

那一天，布蕾妮没有表情的脸像戴了面具，她跛着脚在城市的人潮之中穿行，将惊讶的目光和窃窃私语甩在身后，锁子甲牢牢地包裹着她庞大的身躯。那一天，詹姆突然发现他的剑没什么用。

「我的脚没事了，但……罗德利克先生说不好什么时候又要找我过去。」布蕾妮回头望了望，「我们不如就在十塔城里走走，我一共才去过两座塔。」

「十塔城」是罗德利克的城堡的名字，与其说是一座城堡，倒更像是十座。「好，你想去哪座塔？」

布蕾妮的下巴扬了扬：「海中塔，如何？」

穿过塔间的廊桥时，詹姆望着风格不一的几座塔，不禁说道：「这些塔模样也相差太大了吧？要我说，它们看起来甚至不喜欢彼此，还非得要挤在一起。」他暗自用他父亲、瑟曦、提利昂、叔叔和姑妈的名字给这些塔命名。

布蕾妮轻轻地「嗯」了一声，心不在焉。她的大手往脖子那里碰了碰，突然发现「泪王子」不在她颈上，尴尬地收回手。

「你和她很亲近吗？凯特琳夫人。」詹姆轻声问。

「我不知道。」布蕾妮迷茫地说，「我希望是。」

詹姆这才突然明白刚刚自己快要睡着的时候，书房里发生的到底是什么——布蕾妮在一次一次地重新目睹凯特琳的死亡，又一次一次地重新目睹她变成一个怪物。他的嘴里有些发苦。最残忍的事情往往是在人们最不经意间发生。她曾经眼睁睁地看着自己关心的人死去，却远在千里之外，什么都做不了，那会是一种什么感觉？詹姆深深地吸了一口气，打了个寒颤。

他们来到通往海中塔的吊桥，布蕾妮大步踏上去，抓紧绳索，没有一丝犹疑。海风吹拂着她的头发，她随着桥体晃动，就像是飘浮在海里。詹姆追随着她的步伐，直到她突然停下，扶着绳索，向下望去。

海浪轻柔地拍打着礁石，在这微弱的声音之下，埋藏着一个深不见底的世界，将布蕾妮公主和她的故乡遥遥隔开。詹姆站在一旁，看着她神色恍惚地撑着绳索，蓝色的双眸凝望着海水，一时间，他竟然分不清海波与眼波的界限。布蕾妮有一双比蓝宝石更美的眼睛。

「一百年……」她轻声说，「这是真的吗？」

「听着确实很没真实感。」詹姆说，「你看起来不像是一百岁了，这我倒是可以肯定。」

布蕾妮没有笑，她的嘴巴抿成一条线：「感觉实在是太奇怪了。我不知道自己该怎么想……不知道我到底是怎么经历……时间。」

「我记得提利昂说过，时间很可能对一些人来说是不同的。」詹姆拼命回想那些很难懂的话，「就是……有的人体验时间和一般人不一样。」

「怎么不一样？」布蕾妮用好奇的目光望着他。

「比如说……提利昂说，他回到矮人中间时，就像是经历着另外一种童年。」詹姆皱了皱眉，「所以他……呃，不像一般人那样『长大了』。一段童年，然后又一段童年。我说明白了吗？」

布蕾妮睁大眼睛：「我好像能明白他说的是什么……但，这是件坏事，是吧？」

「什么是坏事？」

「……和一般人不一样。」

詹姆看着她的眼睛，一时竟无法回答。

布蕾妮不知为何，倒是对他笑了笑，然后她收回了目光，转身向着海中塔走去。詹姆无言地跟上她。

礁石海滩上，一个黑色短发的女人正在和她的同伴说着话，看到詹姆和布蕾妮走过来，她好奇地上前向他们打招呼：「嗨，好像没见过你们二位啊？能容我问问你们是谁吗？」

「我们是罗德利克先生的客人。你是……？」詹姆打量着她，女人身体修长，穿着一套皮甲，腰间插着一柄短斧和一把匕首。

「喔，舅舅的客人。」她点点头，「我是他的外甥女，来看我母亲，我才刚到——嘿，我看这位小姐好像也是位战士嘛！」

布蕾妮脸上一红：「呃，是的……」

「有兴趣到我船上来工作吗？」女人笑呵呵地问，「我能用得上你，成天被一帮男人围着我都有点厌了。你对航海有经验吗？」

「我……」布蕾妮惊讶地张了张嘴，「我有些经验。」

女人的同伴叹了口气：「阿莎船长，你别这样随便就招人啊。」

「我没随便啊！人家有经验的，你不也听见了？」阿莎撇了撇嘴，她叹了口气，拍拍布蕾妮的肩，「我不给你们添乱了，得赶去我母亲那里，不然要被她念死。没想到能在这里遇上另一位女战士，这种事可不常见啊。」

阿莎走后，布蕾妮还愣愣地瞧着她远去的方向。詹姆皱了皱眉：「你不会真的在考虑她的邀请吧？」

「什么？我根本都不知道她是谁。」布蕾妮古怪地看着他，「说起来，公主能当海员吗？」

「别的公主我不知道，」詹姆忍不住笑了起来，「你？好像倒也没什么不可以的。我完全能想象你在甲板上拉锚的样子。」

布蕾妮的脸涨红了，好像受了天大的侮辱一般，转身走开了。天啊，他这话可一点没有想贬低她的意思！为什么她总要误会他？詹姆酸溜溜地想，他还以为他们建立起了某种默契和信任呢。算了，让布蕾妮公主自己去操心她那些烦心事吧，詹姆可懒得管了。他本来就是为了提利昂才会给自己惹上这种麻烦的，实际上，他可一点都不想待在这里。

他想念的是瑟曦的手指，瑟曦的气息，瑟曦的亲吻。她的头发，她的嘴唇……她的婚礼。詹姆的心揪了起来。他从自己的胸口找寻那种熟悉的痛苦，轻易地找到了它，仿佛唯有它能证明自身的存在。

他回过头，望着十塔城那些风格互相冲突、像是快要打起来的塔，又转头再看看眼前这座矗立在波浪间的海中塔，有种非常荒谬的感觉。他跺了跺脚，感觉海滩在颤动，不知为何，他周围的景色好像正在变得模糊，好像蒙上了一层雾。

「詹姆爵士？」他听见布蕾妮的声音从上方传来。她正站在一个露天阳台上，俯下身看着他：「上来看看吧，这座塔的风景特别好。」

詹姆抬头看着她，在恍惚的视野里，她的模样却出奇的清晰。「好。」他说。

* * *

他们是乘坐阿莎的船「黑风号」离开哈尔洛岛的。出发前，罗德利克指示了他们去找一位叫做埃菲娅的魔法师。他的调查似乎并没有太多成效，但他交给他们一大摞羊皮纸，让他们把这些拿给埃菲娅，待她看过之后，或许可以助他们一臂之力。

驶回海疆城大约需要两天时间，布蕾妮最近很是沉默，一上船就缩进她的舱房里不出来，詹姆自己在甲板上闲逛，已经觉得快要无聊死了。布蕾妮是这个世上最糟糕的旅伴，这是毫无疑问的。

阿莎船长正站在桅杆边上和她的手下说着什么，看到詹姆，她打了个响指：「嘿！金光骑士！那位大眼睛的女骑士……布蕾妮！她哪去了？」

詹姆惊讶地眨了眨眼，走向她：「她在船舱里休息。『金光骑士』？」

「哦。我想问问，她身上穿的那是什么铠甲啊？黑漆漆的，色泽很古怪，我从来没见过。」

詹姆仔细端详她，微微一笑：「怎么，想留下来赏给你的船员？」

阿莎哈哈大笑了起来：「我倒也不想假装是什么正人君子，不过，要劫也还轮不到你们，这你就放心吧。」

「如果我想问问你们都劫谁，会不会太冒犯？」

阿莎在阳光下眯起了眼睛：「会。不关你的事。」

「那她穿什么铠甲也不关你的事。」詹姆笑眯眯地回应道。

阿莎身边的水手发出一声低吼，她用胳膊拦了一下，然后向詹姆伸出手来：「我们是不是还没正式介绍过？阿莎·葛雷乔伊。」

詹姆看了看那个怒气冲冲的水手，就是当时在海中塔时陪在阿莎身边的人。他伸手和阿莎握了握：「詹姆。」

「你没有姓吗？」水手不满地盯着他。

「算了，科尔。」阿莎的视线并没有离开詹姆，「谁还没有个想隐姓埋名的时候呢？说了也未必就是真的。」

「连真姓名都不敢说出来的人，倒是好意思疑心咱们？」科尔哼了一声。

「也许就是因为你们，我才不敢说的呀。」詹姆愉快地说。

阿莎笑了起来，但科尔没有。他的目光直直停留在詹姆的脸上，锐利而无情。詹姆有种很不舒服的感觉，他可能认得自己。算了，认得就认得吧，无所谓了，这种目光他又不是没见过。

「你们是我舅舅的客人，大可以放心。」阿莎平静地说，「我不会伤害你们。」

「唔，我相信我们可以做上两天的朋友，船长。」詹姆耸了耸肩，「我这人挺好说话的，你很快就知道了。」

阿莎扬了扬眉：「是吗，那得让我好好体会一下。」

她到底也没那个时间体会，作为船长，她要忙的事情多了去了。詹姆在甲板上水手们的演练场上跟木头人比划了一阵，时间倒也过得挺快。傍晚来临时，他去布蕾妮的船舱门口转悠了一圈，没敲门，可以隐约听到里面有一点人的动静，听不出其它了。他沉默着站了一会儿，又回到了甲板上。

直到水手喊他去食堂用晚餐时，布蕾妮才再次出现，她揉了揉眼睛，说她实在看不太懂罗德利克的羊皮纸上写的都是什么意思。原来她这一天都是在琢磨这个啊。

她别扭地跟在詹姆身后走进了食堂，坐在他对面的长椅上，在人群中，她把高大的身子尽力缩起来，显得和周围格格不入。水手们的喧闹声在他们周围响彻，却与他们毫无关系。粗俗的笑话，嘹亮的歌声，醉酒的喊叫……布蕾妮的神色颇为憔悴。

然后他忽然看到科尔出现在布蕾妮身后，用那种他很熟悉的冰冷目光看着自己。还没开口，他已经知道对方想说什么了。

「我认得你，詹姆·兰尼斯特，『弑君者』。」果不其然，科尔叫出了这个响亮的名号，周围忽然安静了下来。真没想到，这群人居然还能变得安静。

詹姆笑着回答：「然后呢？恭喜你，是想要我给你发奖吗？」

布蕾妮困惑地往旁边挪了挪，回头看科尔。科尔鄙夷地哼了一声：「免了吧，你发的奖我可不敢要，有谁会喜欢被你的剑抹脖子呢？」

「嘿，我觉得伊里斯国王还挺享受的那，你知道他怎么死的吗？尿都流下来了。把你的小脑袋伸过来——」

一阵冰凉爬上他的手腕，詹姆反应很快，想要躲开，但没想到那东西比他更快。当他想把剑抽出来时，已经来不及了。

「操！这什么鬼东西！」詹姆愤愤地挣扎着，想要把双手分开。一道金色的光芒像绳索一样地，把他的手腕紧缚在一起，向上拉了过去。他很恼火自己居然这样大意，他猜到会和科尔起冲突，但他以为最多就是拳头对拳头打一架罢了。

布蕾妮在对面，手都还没来得及放到剑柄上，已经被科尔抓住了。另有一个水手一把抽出了她的剑，遥遥地指着她。食堂里除了有限的几个坐船的客人，其他人都是这艘船的船员。胜算微乎其微，但如果他能和布蕾妮一起拼一把的话……

有人从背后拍了拍詹姆的肩，不出意料，是阿莎。金光的链子另一头牵在她的手中。她伸手把詹姆腰上的佩剑解了下来。

「船长，这就是你说的『不会伤害』我们？」詹姆讥诮道。

「你的确没受到伤害啊。」阿莎无辜地说，「那是仙子的礼物，你就当是锁链吧。别想挣脱，没用的。好啦，别紧张，弑君者，你没有性命之忧，否则你脑袋早掉了。」她把詹姆的剑抛给一位手下。

「葛雷乔伊船长，你们到底是在做什么？」布蕾妮严厉地瞪着她。

「我们在做什么？哈，小姐，我倒想问问看，你知不知道你自己在做什么？」阿莎微笑着把詹姆面前的餐盘拉开，往桌上一坐，回头看着布蕾妮，手指向詹姆，「你认得这个人吗？」

「他是我的伙伴。」布蕾妮简短地回答。

「要我看，没人能比你们俩看起来更不搭的了。」阿莎尖锐地说，「你知道他曾经杀死了他宣誓效忠的国王吗？」

詹姆对面前的阿莎咧嘴一笑：「你干嘛说得好像这是件坏事似的？你那么喜欢伊里斯吗？」

「你是个外表金光灿灿的骑士，却背叛了自己侍奉的君主。你似乎是这位小姐的保护者，我可有点担心，自己的船上会不会上演一出背叛故事。」

「你的想象力太丰富了吧，是因为你那波澜壮阔的海盗生涯吗？」詹姆用脚踹了一下桌子，让阿莎的身子震了震，「我还以为你们不喜欢国王呢，你们难道不该是一群拒绝被统治的反叛者吗？怎么还不拿轿子来抬我呢？」

「我们在乎的不是国王，是忠诚。和你们这些贪求功名的虚伪骑士不一样，我们知道忠诚的价值。直说了吧，我们不喜欢你。」

詹姆耸了耸肩：「太糟了，我一生最大的心愿就是能让你喜欢我。」

阿莎不理他，转头去看布蕾妮：「好了，小姐，告诉我，你之前知道他是声名狼藉的『弑君者』吗？」

詹姆狠狠地瞪着阿莎，因为他没法让自己去看布蕾妮的表情。仿佛过了很久，布蕾妮才缓缓回答：「不，我不知道。」她的声音一直是这样的吗？听起来好陌生啊。

「看来我没猜错。」阿莎得意洋洋地从桌上跳下来，「科尔，把他带去货舱看守起来。」

「我是西境王国的骑士，泰温·兰尼斯特之子，在瑟曦女王的宫廷任职，你不能把我当个囚犯一样对待。」詹姆板起脸来，「难道我犯了什么罪不成？」

「别跟我吹名头，谁在乎那些啊？这是我的船。等到了海疆城，我再把你放了。其他的我不管。」阿莎摆了摆手，科尔拽着詹姆的胳膊让他站起来。

「请等一下，船长。」布蕾妮大声说，「既然你不是要加害我们，那可以把我的剑还给我吗？」

阿莎停下，看了布蕾妮一会儿，向手下示意，把剑还给了布蕾妮。她站了起来，走到阿莎跟前：「如果你是为我的安危考虑，那你大可不必如此，詹姆爵士一路帮了我许多忙，不但从未伤害过我，还救过我。而且，我能保护自己。」

「唔，好吧，我不是为了你，我是为我自己。」阿莎大大方方地说，「我看你比他可靠些，但别误会，我同样不信任你。」

布蕾妮深吸了一口气：「如果你想试试你的斧子，我奉陪。」

「哈哈，你别急嘛。」阿莎似乎被布蕾妮逗乐了，「这样吧，他可以住在船舱里，留一个人在门外把守。你要去看他随时去，也没人限制你的自由。到了海疆城，我立刻释放他。」

「我又凭什么相信你？」布蕾妮严肃地看着阿莎。

「好问题，看来这艘船上的信任实在太少了……啊，不对，瞧，我和我的船员，我们之间有足够的信任。」阿莎笑着拍了拍科尔的肩，「我不是要挑衅你，小姐，不过你最好还是看看你们目前的处境。」

一时之间，詹姆还真有点担心，布蕾妮会不会直接和他们打起来，寡不敌众，她不可能赢的。但是布蕾妮什么也没说，什么也没做，默许了阿莎的安排。科尔抓过詹姆的胳膊，从阿莎手上把光链的一头牵过来，推着他的肩。

詹姆松了口气，但不知为何，又稍微有点失落。他大叫起来：「你们等下！」

「又怎么了？」阿莎不耐烦地说。

「我该怎么脱衣服啊？」詹姆瞪着眼睛，「不能老这么绑着我吧。」

阿莎翻了个白眼：「你尽管脱，衣服能直接穿过链子的。」

这东西怎么偏偏就这么方便啊？詹姆恨恨地往手腕上瞅了一眼。魔法，他永远搞不懂。

布蕾妮随着他一起进入了他所住的船舱，门在他们身后关上了，詹姆翻了个白眼，往床上一躺：「你随便坐，别客气。」

她轻轻地走到他床边：「詹姆爵士……你先忍一忍，我会再去跟葛雷乔伊船长说说的。我想，这其中想必有什么误会，你、你不是那种人……」

「别，你别，没有误会。」詹姆用手臂挡上了眼睛，「他们说的都是真的，我确实杀了我效忠的国王。」

布蕾妮没有回答。她的沉默让人难以忍受。

詹姆忽地半撑起身子，瞪着她：「所以你觉得他们这样做是对的？把我捆起来，当个犯人一样关押着？」

「什么？不是啊……」

「如果这不是误会，我就活该了？」詹姆冷笑了一声，「干嘛都这么大惊小怪的啊，杀个国王算什么，我开心起来连公主都杀。」

布蕾妮那对又肥又厚的嘴唇在那里颤动着，看起来蠢透了，詹姆烦得要死：「既然你都已经和那位船长达成共识了，那你就快去找你的新朋友吧，别在这里傻站着了。我看你跟她挺合得来，还想给她当船员呢。」

「詹姆……」

「是『弑君者』！」詹姆恶声恶气地说，「好好练习一下这个称呼吧，以后它就是我唯一的名字了。」

她蓝色的大眼睛里充满了委屈，詹姆别过头不去看她，躺下来翻个身，把头埋进枕头里：「出去。我看你的脸早都看烦了。」

好一阵沉默过后，詹姆终于听到她离去的声音，门关上的音量很轻，但却让他的头嗡嗡作响。布蕾妮公主可没精力应付那么多的破事，她烦心的事情还不够多吗？詹姆的事对她而言又能算得上什么呢？

詹姆不愿再去思考任何事情，他忽然感到特别累，把被子拉到头上，决定睡个天昏地暗，反正哪里也去不了。他希望能梦见瑟曦，如果瑟曦在这里……

 _詹姆，瞧瞧你这幅样子，我真不懂，你怎么把自己搞成这样了？_ 闭上眼睛后，瑟曦的声音在他脑中响起。 _就为那么个怪物？你可是泰温的儿子，跑去给个什么消失了一百年的、没人认得的小岛公主当保镖？如果你留在我身边，又怎会如此！我就知道，你离了我，什么都做不好。_

詹姆猛地睁开了眼，掀开被子，额头渗出汗珠，他盯着船舱的墙壁，胃里一阵翻腾。他从床上爬起来，站在地上，开始一下一下地用脚踢着床板。

踢了一阵子，守卫推开门冲他吼：「干嘛呢！」詹姆不回答，继续踢着。

守卫怒气冲冲地朝他走过来，伸手想拉住他，詹姆身子忽地一闪，肘部狠狠地撞向守卫的下巴，把他撞得向后仰去，头磕在了床柱上。詹姆把他腰间的剑抽了出来，握在双手之中，冲进了走廊。

船员的叫喊声响了起来，有人抽出了弯刀站在走廊正中，詹姆握紧了剑，感觉自己的血在燃烧。双手持单手剑不是那么利索，但要杀几个废物蛋还是没问题的，他才不在乎这帮人的性命呢，是他们先把自己关起来的。他向着拿弯刀的人飞跑过去，举剑直接刺向那人的肩膀，对方反应不慢，挡住了詹姆的攻击。詹姆毫不放松，不断落下剑雨，那人咧着嘴，艰难地抵抗着，终于大腿被刺中，尖叫一声，踉跄着后退，脚下一滑跪在了地上。是时候结果他了。

「停下，『弑君者』。」詹姆听到身后传来科尔的声音。他先一脚把那人的弯刀踢远，再转过身来，看到三个弓箭手正对准了他，科尔站在弓箭手的身后。

「弓箭？哈，真够卑鄙的。」詹姆乐了，他愉快地意识到，这些人怕他。虽然他双手被绑着，但只要他拿着剑，别人还是会怕他。

「我真不明白，我们在海上，你以为自己能逃到哪去？」科尔瞪着他的目光带有真诚的困惑。

「也许我想去游个泳呢，你管得着吗？」詹姆撇撇嘴。

「回你的舱房去！」

詹姆看了看弓箭手的位置，算好他们之间的距离，出其不意地猛冲了过去。震惊之余，两个人射出了弓箭，一箭射中了詹姆的胳膊，另一箭射空了，还有一个弓箭手试图调整自己的瞄准，但詹姆速度飞快，越过他们撞向了科尔，把他扑在地上，剑刃压向他的咽喉。

「你疯了。」科尔呢喃道。

詹姆笑了，他轻轻在科尔的脖子上划开一道血口子。

「行啦，别闹了。」阿莎冰冷冷地说，她也不知是从哪里冒出来的，背着手走向他们，「你再继续，布蕾妮小姐就会被扔进海里。」

詹姆才不相信这种虚张声势呢：「请便，那姑娘水性不错。」

「你以为我在乎你们两个的性命？你以为你这样对待我的手下，我还会遵守什么『不伤害』的保证？」阿莎的语气和之前非常不同，「你以为我不会杀女人？我可以让你看看你错得有多厉害。唯一的问题是，你真的想看吗？」

詹姆哼了一声，把剑一丢，抬起头来对阿莎嘻嘻一笑：「我玩够了。」

科尔一拳打在了他脸上。

* * *

「亲爱的公主殿下，请您温柔一点可以吗？」詹姆笑眯眯地对布蕾妮说。

她瞪了他一眼，板着脸。实际上，她的动作很小心，詹姆只是找茬惹她，希望她赶紧结束缝合和包扎，离开舱房。他不想要她在这里。

布蕾妮处理起伤口来非常熟练，她确实经过很好的训练，而且对着个血窟窿连眉头也不皱。詹姆不得不承认，他过去是有些小瞧她了。

「当心别把我的衣服给缝进去啦。我可不想胳膊上挂着块破布头洗澡。」

「你一定能找到方法把伤口再撕开的，我不怀疑。」布蕾妮干巴巴地说。

「我就拿他们练练身手，这不是睡不着嘛。」詹姆耸了耸肩。

布蕾妮皱眉道：「闭嘴。别动了。」她臭着一张脸，詹姆不说话了。

结束了缝合之后，她洗净沾满鲜血的手，把纱布压在伤口上，开始给他包扎。詹姆能够感觉到伤口随着自己的心脏，一跳一跳地疼着。

「詹姆……」她轻声说，「别误会，我认为你这样做非常愚蠢——但是，若你真的无论如何都想反抗他们，那……不管你打算怎么做，不管后果如何，我都会配合你。」

詹姆眨了眨了眼睛，怀疑自己是不是听错了。他的伤口随着心跳一下一下地疼。他咬了咬牙：「你想什么呢，我还能干嘛，把全船都杀了？」

「总之……爵士，我的剑是你的。」

这姑娘是不是有毛病啊？她没听见他们说的吗？詹姆杀了他宣誓效忠的国王！他根本不知道忠诚是什么！「是我的？那我能拿它切面包吗？」

布蕾妮深深地叹了一口气，摇了摇头，松开他的胳膊。她拿过棉花沾了沾药水，用手捧住詹姆的脸——

「好吧，那你能帮我杀了那个阿莎船长吗？」詹姆嬉笑着躲开了她，「趁她不备，把她的脑袋砍掉，怎么样？」

布蕾妮眼中的蓝色变得幽暗，她瞪着他，用力把他的下巴扳过来固定，詹姆吸了一口气。但当她的手落到他肿胀的脸颊上，却非常温柔。她的动作越轻，詹姆就疼得越厉害。

「可以。」她说。

「……我是开玩笑的。」

「我知道，不好笑。但是，可以。」

詹姆闭上了眼睛。他笑了笑：「科尔虽然把我的脸给打青了，但好歹没折断我的鼻子。」

「太可惜了。」她哼了一声。

「是谁折断了你的？」他问。

「一个粗鲁的追求者。」

詹姆猛地睁开了眼，布蕾妮仍旧面无表情。「他做了什么？」他问。

「『你不可能有更好的婚约了，公主，你也知道自己有多丑。』」布蕾妮粗声粗气地模仿着那个追求者的语气，「『所以，别和我矜持了，放下你的宝贝武器，乖乖地当个好妻子，我现在就能让你怀上几个孩子。』」

伤口，一跳一跳地，疼。詹姆攥紧了拳头。

「我提出和他决斗，为了我的尊严，塔斯的尊严。」布蕾妮继续说道，「他折断了我的鼻子，但我折断了他三根肋骨。」

詹姆不禁笑了：「当然。当然你会这么做。」

「在那之后，再也没有人敢向我求婚了。」布蕾妮的手离开了他的脸，留下她的温度，「谢天谢地。」

詹姆看着她盖上药瓶，收拾着那一堆东西。「我不想做什么多余的事了。」他柔声说，「应该这么说——我还不想把自己给害死。我会忍两天的。」

「好吧。」她点点头，「但是你知道——」

「你的剑是我的。」詹姆垂下头，不去看她，「我知道了。」

她离开了。

詹姆愣愣地看着那扇紧闭的门。他是希望她赶紧走的，不是吗？

不是吗？

* * *

「你他妈是在逗我吧？」

站在舷梯上，詹姆真的很想要伸手去把阿莎给勒死。她后面站了很多水手，但詹姆现在不太在乎。

「相信我，我比你更想把这东西取下来。」阿莎板着脸，「你那些金子可够不上这条链子的价值。」

「你打劫了我们，还好像是你吃了亏？」詹姆忍不住大笑，「船长，你们的价值体系会不会出了什么问题？比如，『忠诚的价值』？」

「两个选择，」阿莎对他的冷嘲热讽不为所动，「一，跟我们一起去孤灯岛，请岛上的仙子把它解下来——」

「想都别想。」詹姆斩钉截铁。

「二，你们得去找到一个叫科本的黑魔法师。」阿莎叹了口气，「但估计不太容易，听说上一次有人见到他，他出现在铜分树村。他有办法破解掉仙子的法术。」

「你就不能说得更具体一点了？」詹姆瞪圆了眼睛，「你是拿舌头交换了仙子的礼物吗？」

「我看还是把你的手剁掉吧。」阿莎乐呵呵地抽出了腰间的短斧，「对大家都方便。」

「没你想得那么方便。」布蕾妮向前一步，站在了詹姆和阿莎的中间。

阿莎把斧子像玩具似地在手里转了转，吹了声口哨：「那就祝你们一路平安吧。」

「平安？我连手都不能用了，我能保护谁的平安？」詹姆愤愤地扯着那条发光的链子说。

阿莎似乎感到很有趣：「我看布蕾妮小姐完全可以保护你嘛，是不是？」

詹姆向前跨了一步，布蕾妮拉住了他的胳膊：「我当然会保护他。但你本来可以不让事情变成这样的。」

阿莎看着布蕾妮，目光似乎稍微温柔了一些：「保护者的身上担负着责任，我希望有一天你能理解我的做法。况且，我也没想到链子会解不下来啊。」

「但你一开始就不该这么做。」布蕾妮执拗地说。

阿莎长长地叹了一口气：「行啦，这两天我耳朵都起茧子了。我会怀念和你聊天的时光的，但你真的得学学怎么挑选新鲜一点的话题了。」

布蕾妮皱眉说：「我可不会怀念。」

「哦？那太遗憾了。大概我也有责任，我也不是那么会选话题，比如，我本来应该给你讲讲……詹姆在闹事时，听信了我的威胁，为了你而扔掉了他的武器。」

「……什么？」布蕾妮愣住了。

「别听她瞎扯，根本没那回事！」詹姆气急败坏地说，「我可半句都没信！不是都说过了，我那是玩够了！」

「我威胁说我会把你扔进海里去，他就把剑丢开了。」阿莎的眼睛亮闪闪的，「不知道，可能是巧合吧？毕竟，谁知道『弑君者』会不会真的对人如此忠诚呢？」

布蕾妮睁大眼睛看着他，实在受不了她那种目光，詹姆扭头就走。阿莎真是个疯婆子，她说詹姆不懂得忠诚的价值，却又拿布蕾妮威胁他，指望他放下武器？回想起来，简直莫名其妙。

詹姆真的受够了。

* * *

他们剩下的钱并不多了，买了马匹后，途中只住了一次旅店，剩下的日子都是在路边的树篱下过夜。詹姆很好奇布蕾妮有没有经历过这样的生活，至少他没看到她抱怨。如果她不是梦想着做骑士，也许她也可以去做海盗，从詹姆这样的公子哥身上抢走财富。说到底，骑士是虚伪的，是个华丽的谎言，但布蕾妮不是个虚伪的人。她有一天会明白的，什么「我的剑是你的」这种话，就只是说起来响亮罢了。她也许会更喜欢和阿莎一起冒险，而不是和他。

无所谓，詹姆不在乎什么骑士，什么冒险，他已经厌倦了这些。

也不知是出于什么心理，布蕾妮至今一个字都没和他提弑君的事，不询问他详情，也不责难他隐瞒。她可能是没办法把这件事和詹姆联系在一起吧？毕竟她老是那样天真。随她去吧，她要操心的事太多了。她不认得他，她不懂他是什么样子的，她也不需要了解他。等他们找到那个该死的科本，解开他手上的玩意儿，他就要回去了。他不想再扮演骑士了。让布蕾妮一个人玩这个游戏去吧。

在铜分树村的村口，他们遇见一个棕发的男孩。詹姆只是懒洋洋地站在那里，布蕾妮只好自己上前小心翼翼地向他打招呼，好像她害怕跟小孩子说话似的。那男孩也确实很腼腆，老是低着个头，不知道的还以为布蕾妮的靴子上画了个青蛙呢。但是，这孩子真的知道科本。

「我在市集上见过他，」男孩耷拉着脑袋，脚在地上蹭来蹭去，「舅舅让我把牛给卖了，他买下了。后来舅舅打了我。」

「什么？舅舅？」詹姆皱眉问。

「舅舅住在村里，我娘死了之后，是他把我养大的。家里只有我和他。」

「他为什么要打你？」布蕾妮也听得稀里糊涂。

「魔法师用一粒魔豆买了我的牛。」男孩说。

詹姆「噗嗤」一下笑了出来，布蕾妮往他肩上打了一下。

「舅舅打我，把我赶出门外去过夜，我就把魔豆种在了院子里。」男孩指了指他家的方向，「我在院子里睡了一晚上，第二天，豆茎长了好高好高，都长进云彩里了。」

詹姆晃了晃脑袋：「这么说，他给你的还真是颗魔豆？」

「呃，但是，这个魔法师，你后来还见过他吗？」布蕾妮问。

男孩摇了摇头：「没有了。」

「你们村子有其他人和他打过交道，知道他的去向吗？」詹姆扯着手上的光链问。

「打交道？」

「卖给他牛，换了颗魔豆，像是这样的事？」这孩子怎么好像脑子一团麻。

「唔……有人买过他的魔法药水，那个人后来死了。」男孩一边说一边哆嗦了一下。

詹姆和布蕾妮对视了一眼，她问男孩：「我们能去看看那棵长到天上的豆茎吗？」

男孩点了点头。他带路的时候，告诉他们他的名字叫波德瑞克，他娘叫他波德。「波德，如果我们想在你家过一夜，你舅舅会同意吗？」布蕾妮问他。

「哦，不要紧，他已经死了。」

詹姆差点摔了一跤：「发生什么事了？」

「我顺着豆茎爬上去，天上有两个巨人，是一对夫妻。他们对我很好，想要领养我。但舅舅让我偷他们的金子，还有会下金蛋的鹅。我不肯，舅舅就自己爬上去偷，被巨人发现了，他逃跑的时候掉下来摔死了。」

詹姆和布蕾妮都听得瞋目结舌，波德瑞克一刻不停地继续讲了下去：「他死了以后，村子里的人害怕巨人会下来，就把豆茎给砍掉了。舅舅偷下来的金子归我了，因为我没办法送上去还给他们。他的房子院子也归我了。」

「呃……孩子，你多大了？」詹姆忍不住问。

「十二岁。」

「十二岁，有金子，一个人住。你就不怕我们是强盗吗？」詹姆很好笑地问道。

波德吓得小脸发白，顿时停了脚步：「你们是强盗吗？」

布蕾妮赶紧说：「不是的。」她瞪了詹姆一眼。

波德瑞克怯生生地看着詹姆。他翻了个白眼：「我们不是。但是你对陌生人得小心一点啊，哪有这样见人就交代底细的。」

「哦……」波德羞愧地低下了头，好像自己做错事被训了一般，詹姆竟然有点不好意思了。

波德家的院子里，巨大的豆茎只剩下了根部，枯萎残败，不能给他俩提供任何有用的信息。看来除了在村子里再多打探打探，也没什么别的办法。在波德家里，布蕾妮开始向他打探，天上的巨人到底是什么样子的。随着波德愈发详细的描述，布蕾妮的脸上渐渐流露出失望的表情，让詹姆简直不忍心看她。这世上除了她，还有谁会想象自己是巨人的亲戚啊？

聊了一阵，波德说他该去做午饭了，布蕾妮便提出要帮忙。詹姆的手被捆着，也派不上用场，索性就自己跑出去转转。但他倒也没去找村民闲话，他知道自己手上的古怪玩意儿会让他显得很可疑。

詹姆溜达到村子边缘的一片空旷的草甸上，暖风轻抚过他的头发。这些天都是布蕾妮帮他洗头的，他的胡茬也长起来了，但他没让她帮着剃须，想到要让布蕾妮一点点用剃刀仔细地刮着他的下巴，不知为何，他觉得很别扭。他痛恨自己这样无助，连一些平常的小事都做不到了。由于穿脱盔甲太麻烦，他只好不穿了。虽然他还能用剑，但远不及平时顺手。没有盔甲，没有剑，詹姆感觉自己像是赤裸的。

倒也不是说他觉得到处都充满危险，只是，他太习惯于仰赖自己的战斗能力了。除此以外，他不知道自己还有什么别的价值。

詹姆躺在了草甸上，把捆着的双手举过头顶，曲起一条腿，闭上了眼睛。正午的阳光晒得他非常舒适，脸上暖洋洋的。

他想着布蕾妮和波德一起做午饭的样子，不禁笑了起来，也不知那位公主殿下晓不晓得怎么在农民家里做饭？但布蕾妮会用心学的，她会学得很快，做得很好。詹姆希望自己也和他们一起，但他需要一双能做饭的手。

一边想着，他的意识开始变得模糊，眼前的黑暗更浓了，他想，也许他会沉进一个安全的、温暖的地方……在那里，有人正给他做饭，对他微笑，炊烟在村落的屋顶间升了起来。

但他没能进入那里，他掉进了地狱。伊里斯死前凸出的眼泡充满了血丝，脖子上被割开的伤口汩汩流血，尿液的腥气令人作呕。 _我是你的国王。_ 他说。 _我要你烧死他们。你必须服从我。_

詹姆在摇头， _不。我不能。_

波德瑞克在身后拉了拉他的袖子，告诉他， _舅舅要我偷他们的金子，我不肯。他掉下来摔死了。_

_他们对我好。他们想领养我。_

詹姆伸手摸了摸波德的头。在梦里，他的手是自由的。 _我很遗憾，孩子。_

把他从噩梦中唤醒的，是另一场噩梦。

「你醒啦，弑君者。」那张噩梦般的脸挡住了阳光，詹姆的心沉在黑暗的地方，他想要抽出腰间的匕首。

但是那个人说：「再睡一阵吧。」

詹姆的头狠狠挨了一下。他昏了过去。

* * *

血的味道模糊地粘在嘴角，詹姆伸出舌头舔了一下，疼痛开始从他的额头扩散。

不仅仅是头，他的身体也在疼，就像是在昏迷时被什么东西给彻底碾过了一番似的。为什么最近他好像总在受伤，总在疼？詹姆发出微弱的呻吟，动了动僵硬的手臂——被抬高着吊起来的手臂。

一片树林映入他的视线，阳光仍然那么美好，草地随着风荡开一阵一阵的波澜，仿佛什么坏事都没发生。詹姆坐在草地上，背靠着大树的树根，尽管他的膝盖和脚腕都被捆着，但他还是有一种舒适的幻觉，直到「山羊」再一次挡住他的视线。

詹姆往地上啐了一口血：「好久不见，你还是那么热情。」

外号叫「山羊」的瓦格·霍特原本是他父亲手下的一名刺客，以残忍和狠毒而闻名。父亲坚信有些脏活儿需要交给这样的人来做，才能维持西境王国的势力。詹姆甚至记不太清他们是因为什么闹掰的了。恨泰温·兰尼斯特的人那么多，谁能记得清呢？

「弑君者，你父亲还欠我一大笔钱呢。在这么个小村子里捡到你，我运气太好啦。」霍特威胁似地在石头上磨着一柄弯刀。

「别太相信运气，」詹姆遗憾地耸了耸肩，「可能你还不知道，泰温已经死了。」

霍特的肢体一下子就僵住了，让詹姆有点开心。「死了？」他不可思议地问。

「是啊是啊，很难相信，泰温·兰尼斯特是个人，不是一块石头，他也会死。」詹姆歪了歪头，好奇地说，「他的血曾经是热的，后来变冷了。」

霍特眯起了眼睛，像是在分辨詹姆有没有说谎：「即便他死了，你的家人还是会愿意付赎金的。」

「很难，你知道，他死了，现在我是堡主了。我作为堡主颁布的第一道命令就是：如果有人以我的性命要挟，一分钱也不要给，就当我死了，抬上轿子去明月山脉请提利昂来打点城堡里的事务。所以……」詹姆用一种同情的目光看着霍特，「你什么也别想拿到。」

霍特的脸色变得很难看，詹姆愉悦地露出一丝笑容。

「既然这样，」霍特从地上站起来，举起弯刀，「留着你的命也没什么用了。要是你没有什么别的可以提供的……」

「你以为我怕死？」詹姆颇觉有趣。

霍特捏了捏刀柄，走到詹姆身前，用刀尖挑起他的下巴。锐利的刀锋贴着詹姆的皮肤，轻轻地划开了一个口子，血流如注，詹姆不禁笑了：「我有几天没刮脸了，麻烦你啦。」

霍特的喉咙里发出一阵阴冷的笑：「你什么也不怕，是吗？让我试试。」

詹姆的手臂被放了下来，霍特拖着他的身体，把他拽到一个泥潭边上，将他的头按了进去。詹姆屏住呼吸，让自己滑进了内心深处一个温暖安全的地方，他躺在了那天晚上的星空之下，布蕾妮的星星正对他眨眼，她就在他的身旁，转过头看他，美丽的眼睛里，有一滴泪缓缓流淌。她的手指轻柔地抚摸他的脸庞，低声告诉他，她很遗憾。

她站了起来，走到灶台前，波德正在对她笑。比起金子，男孩更渴望被人疼爱。

他能够隐约意识到自己的身体被推入了泥潭，在里面滚了几下，然后霍特抓住了他的胳膊，用力按在地上，用一块石头砸他的右手手腕。詹姆没有呼喊，他待在内心温暖的世界里，远远地看着那个尸体一般的自己。这一切都不是真的，他没有受伤，也没有疼痛的感觉，他在布蕾妮和波德身边，星空洒下了温柔的光。什么也伤害不了他。

一下，两下，三下……他知道自己的骨头折断了，但是没关系，他麻木地想。很快就会结束的，等霍特折磨够了，就会杀了他。一切都会结束的。 _不要怕。_ 他对波德说， _你不疼。_

 _我？_ 波德困惑地看着他。

 _是啊，和布蕾妮呆在一起，你会没事的。_

他的折磨确实很快就结束了，但并不是因为死亡。

一匹巨大的马忽然从林子一端闯了过来，浑身笼罩着一层薄薄的光芒，皮毛的颜色随时都在变化着，粉色，白色，蓝色，紫色……詹姆站在内心的世界里遥遥望着它，没有什么能比它更不真实的了。然后他注意到马的脑门上有一根长长的角。它背上驮了一位魁梧的少女，像传说中那样，唯有内心纯洁的少女才能和独角兽沟通。

或者少女战士。布蕾妮从独角兽的光芒里跳了下来，落到被泥水和石头搅乱的草地上，她拔出了发着黑光的剑，嘴里喊叫着什么，冲向了那片泥潭……

她是真实的。詹姆惊讶地想。独角兽也是真实的。但是……泥潭里躺着的那个人是真实的吗？

「詹姆！」她高声叫着。他能分辨出她每一个音节，但她叫的是谁呢？

 _你得回去。_ 波德说。

 _我？_ 詹姆看着布蕾妮与霍特缠斗在一起，呢喃着。

_回去。她需要你。_

_她不需要。_ 詹姆的视线困难地试图捕捉布蕾妮。 _我不在那里。_

独角兽身上的光芒还残留在布蕾妮四周，萦绕她的大腿，然后逐渐上升，围着她的腰。她倔强美丽的眼睛闪烁着怒火。她在独一无二的光芒之中战斗着，詹姆知道她会赢。

没有人能像布蕾妮这样战斗。她是在为某种信念而战斗，为了保护那些不能保护自己的人。她不是仅仅为了某个人，某个八成不值得的人。

_回去。她需要你。_

_我不能。_ 詹姆努力让自己的意识集中在布蕾妮身上。 _我只能做到在需要时躲进内心，但什么时候能回去，我控制不了。_

终于，布蕾妮狠狠地把剑插入了霍特的肋骨，她拧动剑柄，霍特的身体停滞了。拔剑时，鲜血溅到了她脸上，她的眼中一片空茫，身体不停地发抖，踉跄着后退了几步。詹姆忽然意识到，这肯定是她第一次杀人。

 _你说得对，她需要我。_ 詹姆茫然地说。

疼痛的感觉回来了，不是一下子回来的，是一点一点。詹姆动了动没骨折的那只手，身体仍然缺乏足够的真实感，他发出一阵呻吟声。布蕾妮原本在那里呆呆地站着，听到他的声音，像是突然惊醒般，向詹姆跑过来。她拉着他腋下把他拖出泥潭，然后把他的上身轻轻地抱在怀里，用颤抖不止的手擦去他脸上的脏污。她的眼泪流了下来，但她自己似乎没有意识到。她仍然处在震惊之中，脸上带着一种空洞的神情。

「布蕾妮……」詹姆温柔地叫她，欣慰地发现自己能说话，尽管很艰难，「我知道杀人是很可怕的事，而且以后也不会变得更简单，但你也要记得，你救了我，你保护了我。」

布蕾妮的眼睛睁得很大，独角兽的光芒终于渐渐散尽了，她脸上的血迹混合着眼泪，滴落到詹姆的脸颊上。詹姆竟荒谬地想到了那颗泪滴形状的蓝宝石。

这时，布蕾妮注意到了他的手腕，惊叫了一声。「詹姆……」她念着他的名字，声音饱含痛苦，詹姆不明白她为什么要为自己这样难过。「你好像骨折了。」她颤声说。

詹姆想要说几句俏皮话来缓解她的担忧，但他至少还有一半的自己停留在那个地方没回来。

她从霍特的东西里翻找出了两块能当板子用的东西，处理着他的手腕。詹姆挣扎着找寻说话的能力：「你是从哪儿找到那个大家伙的？」

「是波德。他天上的巨人朋友曾经教过他怎么呼唤独角兽，而独角兽有寻人的能力，我们本来是打算请它帮忙找科本的，然后我发现哪里都找不到你。」

詹姆恍惚地点点头。布蕾妮忽然意识到了什么，一手捧起他的脸，直视着他的眼睛：「詹姆？你……你好像有点……是不是不太对劲？」

「我不在这里……」詹姆费力地说，「不完全在。」

她困惑地看着他，但是顾不上多问，还是先低头忙着处理他骨折的手腕。他躺在她怀里，仰面看着她的脸，她是那样真实，为什么詹姆就是不能完全回来？星空的光芒那样美，但詹姆已经不想要了，他只想要此刻能感受到布蕾妮沾满血迹和污泥的手。

「詹姆，我带着甜睡花，你要吃一颗吗？」布蕾妮轻抚着他的胳膊。

「不。」詹姆简短地回答。

「詹姆……」

「不。」他不能吃甜睡花，只会让他彻底脱离现实。他甚至害怕自己无法醒来。

布蕾妮点点头，她或许不明白为什么，不明白詹姆到底是怎么了，但她会尊重他的意愿。他的疼痛好像又变强了一些。

她搀扶着他站起来，他的腿基本是软的，她撑住他的身体，带他来到独角兽面前。布蕾妮轻轻抚摸着它的鬃毛：「带我们回去波德那里，可以吗？」

独角兽似乎不怎么喜欢詹姆，它冲他打了响鼻，向后退了一步。布蕾妮温柔地摸着它的脖子：「这是詹姆，我的伙伴，他受伤了，他需要帮助。请帮帮我们吧。」

独角兽的眼睛像宝石一样闪光，它安静地看了看布蕾妮，然后顺从地趴了下来。她扶着詹姆爬到独角兽背上，然后坐到他身后。

「谢谢。」独角兽站起来时，詹姆小声地对它说。它没有回答，但不知道为何，詹姆明白它很乐意帮忙，它希望他的伤能尽快好起来。詹姆很惊讶，他不知道这种念头是怎么会自己冒出来的。

布蕾妮在他背后，一手抓紧了独角兽的鬃毛，一手紧紧搂住了詹姆的腰，让他靠在她怀里，手臂把他抱得那样紧，薄薄的光芒从大腿下面升起来，流过布蕾妮的手。詹姆想知道她的肌肤会不会很温暖。

「手……」他嘟囔着。

「什么？」布蕾妮问。

「握着我的手……好吗？」

布蕾妮沉默了一阵，柔声说：「好。」

她的手覆盖上了詹姆没有折断的左手，那只手好大啊，一点也不像女人的手，但是温柔得不可思议。他终于能够切实地感受到她的肌肤，她手上粗糙的茧，她的指腹擦着他手上的关节。詹姆可以清晰地感觉到布蕾妮的鼻息从自己耳边吹过，在锁子甲之下，她的身体一定非常柔软。

詹姆发现自己的身体起了反应，他的脸热得一塌糊涂。他很困惑自己为什么会这样，莫非是因为离开瑟曦太久了？

可是独角兽告诉他，不要紧，这是很正常的。詹姆不知道他该不该和独角兽争辩。不，他根本不知道这一切到底是不是他的幻觉。

这时布蕾妮在他背后说：「詹姆，你感觉好点了吗？」

詹姆没有回答。他正在试图让自己翘起来的那个地方软下去。

「我不知道你现在到底在哪里……」她握紧他的手，「但不管你在哪里，我都会保护你。」

詹姆的嘴唇动了动。 _我的剑是你的。_ 他记得她曾经这样说。

「嗯。」他轻轻地回应道。

* * *

詹姆一阵离去，又一阵回来，一切都是混乱的，他完全丧失了时间感，但终于，他彻底回到了现实中。剧烈的疼痛几乎让他难以承受，他依稀辨别出他躺在什么正在移动的东西上。他的身上盖着毯子，头上、下巴的伤口都经过了处理。他身上沾着污泥的地方全被擦净了，衣服换过了，头发也洗净了，散发着一股清香。布蕾妮给他换衣服时，他并不是完全意识不到，但他决定还是把那个过程当作是幻觉。

布蕾妮在他身边坐着，俯下身，对他露出一个温和的微笑，把手放在他胳膊上：「詹姆，我们正在去找科本的路上。」

他试着让身体抬起来一点，向四周看了看。他们在一辆马车上，波德坐在车夫的位置，独角兽在一边带路。它向他问好，告诉他很快就到了。詹姆对它道谢。看来，至少独角兽会和他……「交谈」这件事，确实是真的。

他又躺了下来。马车的颠簸让他疼得呲牙咧嘴，但好歹此刻每一分感觉都是实在的了。

「你想吃点东西吗？」布蕾妮安抚地轻拍着他，「我和波德一起做的午饭，你都没吃上呢。」

詹姆笑了：「过一会儿吧。」

「嗯。」清晰地听到她的鼻音，让詹姆的心无比安稳。

詹姆闭眼待了一会儿，听到布蕾妮的声音踌躇着响起：「呃，詹姆……你现在在这里了吗？」

「在。布蕾妮，我回来了。」他轻声说。

「这种事……经常发生吗？」

詹姆睁开了眼，叹了口气：「也不算经常。」

「我很担心你……」布蕾妮用手指揪紧了毯子上的一小块，「我吓坏了。你明明就在我眼前，可你……」

「唔……这其实倒也不是件坏事。以前不是。」詹姆有点好笑地说。

「那是什么意思？」

「没什么。」

布蕾妮沉默了一阵，又问道：「我能再问一个问题吗？」

「什么？说吧。」

「那个……你……唔，你为什么会杀死你效忠的国王？」

詹姆没去看布蕾妮，而是一直盯着马车外流动的风景。「伊里斯国王是个很可怕的人，」他的嗓子有点沙哑，「他是个暴君，而且……他命令我去做一些很糟糕的事。如果我不杀了他，他会威胁到许多无辜之人的性命。我宣誓效忠他是个错误，但杀死他不是。不过，很可惜，好像只有我自己这么想。我救了很多人，不过都是些农夫，所以也没人在乎。」

布蕾妮的手温柔地搭在他的肩膀：「我在乎，我相信你。其实你不用……你不用觉得自己非得瞒着我。」

詹姆眨了眨眼睛，哼了一声：「至少我没和你说的，都是些无关的事。你闷在心里的可都是重要的事。」

「啊？你这说的是什么话？」不用看，詹姆都能想象到她瞪大眼睛的样子。

「你的蓝宝石项链，『泪王子』。」詹姆终于抬头看她，「我们此行不就是为了去找石心夫人吗？你却连你是怎么知道她在哪里的都没提过。恕我直言，我没看出来你哪里相信我了。」

布蕾妮的嘴唇微微颤抖，她收回了手，往波德的方向瞟了一眼。最后她抱紧了双膝，低下头：

「我曾经爱上了一位王子，他结婚时，我哭了一天一夜。凯特琳夫人知道后，找人打造了那块眼泪形状的蓝宝石，做成项链送给我。她说她希望我能时时记得，我的泪水有多么美丽和宝贵，以后，都只为最值得的人而流。」

马蹄声像是在敲打着詹姆的头颅，波德非常安静，他也能听见。

「是我为它取名『泪王子』的，因为……我知道那就是我此生能得到的唯一一位王子了。」布蕾妮的声音带着几分戏谑，「凯特琳夫人离开宫廷，离开我的那天，我攥着那块宝石哭了，夫人当然是最值得我哭泣的人。我的眼泪滴在了上面，然后……我突然可以通过它，感受到夫人。我不知道是为什么，罗德利克先生说——算了，先不深究这个了，就是这样。好了，现在你都知道了。我讲完了。」

独角兽走到马车边上，送来它的安慰，布蕾妮对它笑了笑，摸了摸它的鬃毛。詹姆一句话也说不出来。

「我不是故意想瞒着你……詹姆爵士。」布蕾妮鼓起勇气，直视他的眼睛，「我只是、只是觉得自己……很蠢。」

「哪里蠢？就因为你哭了？你爱的人和别人结婚了。」詹姆柔声说，「相信我，为这个哭一点也不蠢。」

「不……因为我这样的人，居然胆敢去爱。」她别过头。

詹姆一生当中受过的所有伤都同时疼了起来，他挣扎着撑起自己的身体，望着她泛红的侧脸：「你不蠢。」 _任何让你这样认为的人才蠢。我想杀死他们。_ 詹姆没敢把这句话说出口。

她羞涩地看了一眼詹姆，不敢把目光停留在他脸上：「这件事可不像，我打断了别人三根肋骨之类的，讲起来可以那么得意。所以，原谅我不是那么积极。」

詹姆笑了：「可以理解。原谅我，我也不是那么积极想要讲我杀了自己誓言守护的国王。」

「这我倒不怎么理解，我以为，这明明是件挺英勇的事。」

詹姆的笑容僵住了：「……不，不是。相信我，我就在那里。」

布蕾妮愣了一下，她认真地看着詹姆，点点头：「好吧，我很抱歉。」

「不要紧。」詹姆躺了下来，布蕾妮的手再一次放在了他身上，隔着毯子揉着他的肩。

现在他想要吃一点她做的午饭了。

* * *

科本的大帐篷不详地搭在一片荒芜的空地上，黑魔法师没有听上去的那么可怕，倒是显得挺和蔼可亲的。他没用多久就解下了詹姆手上的光链，只是那条链子完全消失了。他颇为遗憾地摇头，说要是能留着做实验就好了。然后他开始处理詹姆骨折的手腕。

波德问道：「那个，大师，请问你要收取什么费用呢？」

「啊，看来，你的魔豆收获不小啊。」科本对他笑了笑，「不过，我用不上金子。我想要一支歌。」

「歌？」波德挠挠头，「酒馆里有个吟游诗人，我把他带来可以吗？」

「不用别人，孩子。」科本摇头道，然后他指了指布蕾妮。

「什么？」布蕾妮张大了嘴。

「我需要一位公主的歌。」科本微笑道。

波德的眼睛瞪得老大：「公主？」

詹姆叹了口气。魔法， 他永远搞不懂。布蕾妮比他还搞不懂，她看起来都快要哭了：「唱歌……？我？」

「也可以仅仅是一段旋律，哼出来。这是我要的报酬，您不会不给吧？」

詹姆幸灾乐祸地笑了：「来吧，殿下，你难道要扔着我不管吗？」

布蕾妮涨红了脸，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。但她还是无奈地叹了口气：「好吧，我哼一段曲子。」

科本把一个小玻璃瓶放到她面前，布蕾妮古怪地看着那东西，其他所有人都在看她。她咬咬牙，开始哼歌了。

詹姆从没听过这首曲子，但它让他想起那天晚上的星空。布蕾妮的声音化成一缕烟雾，钻进了小瓶子里。

「很好，很好。」科本把瓶子塞上，满意地点点头。布蕾妮愁眉苦脸地看着他。

「这是什么歌？」詹姆好奇地问。

「唔……我也不记得是在哪里听过的了。」布蕾妮歪了歪头，「脑子里面一下就冒出来这首。」

「最好的歌就是这种了。」科本莫名其妙地赞叹道。这时，他正好打开一个小罐子，「啊」了一声。「我需要一些龙息草，用完了。附近的林子就有，很好找。有人能去为我采点回来吗？」

布蕾妮似乎想要起身，但她犹豫地看了一眼詹姆。詹姆对她笑了笑：「去吧，别担心，这位魔法师如果要伤害我们，只怕也无需支开你。」

布蕾妮点了点头，走出了帐篷，波德也跟在了她的身后。

「我能问问这位公主是你什么人吗？」科本一边捣着其它草药，一边好奇地问。

「你知道她是个公主，却不知道她是我什么人？」詹姆眨了眨眼。

「没人能知道一切。那么，你知道吗？她是你什么人？」

「我的保护人。」詹姆说着，感到有些荒谬，不由得笑了起来。

* * *

TBC


End file.
